Punto Neutro
by RocketQueen.XC
Summary: Nessie y Jake tuvieron 2 hijos: Tabitha y Tyler. Los Volturi mandan a sus armas letales -Alec y Jane- a encargarse del asunto. Pero ¿Si Alec queda seducido por Tabitha y Jane prendada de Tyler? ¿Se formaria el PUNTO NEUTRO entre Cullens, lobos y Volturis?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio (Narrada por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: One- Metallica]**

Mi hermana Jane y yo estábamos en la sala general de la guardia del clan Volturi conversando muy entretenidos con Aro, Cayo y Marco hasta que escuchamos un fuerte ruido proveniente del corredor. En ese momento entro mi mejor amiga Heidi con cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedo creerlo- Gruño Heidi abriendo las puertas de la sala principal- La hija mitad vampiro, mitad humano de los Cullen ¡Esta embarazada!

-¿Y qué tiene eso?- Dije indiferentemente- No le veo mucha importancia.

- Lo importante es que está embarazada de un hombre lobo- Bufó

Las expresiones faciales de nuestros tres maestros eran de asombro. Era una noticia no muy esperada. Algo peor que los niños inmortales, eran esa clase de híbridos. Ellos podían acabar con un ejército de neófitos si se lo proponían, ya que contaban con la fuerza vampírica y la lobuna. Claro que debíamos preocuparnos si tenían la capacidad de transformarse en licántropo.

-Tranquila Heidi- Dijo Aro.

-Esperaremos el momento indicado- Continuo Cayo

-Para que Jane y Alec vayan a destruir a ese supuesto vampiro, niño inmortal o licántropo- Finalizo Marco tal y como si se hubieran organizado para decirlo.

-Me agrada la idea- Exclamó mi hermana viéndome a los ojos- Me agradara acabar con la "descendencia" Cullen.

Yo la verdad no sabía que responder, ya que no quería causarle daño a la familia Cullen. Pero mi hermana me convenció, al fin y al cabo será fácil acabar con un ser vampiro, humano y licántropo…eso creo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Viaje sin fecha de regreso (Narrado por Alec Volturi)**** [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: The bird and the worm – The used]**

Era un día frio y nublado en Volterra ya había pasado aproximadamente 8 años y tantos meses desde que nos enteramos que Renessmee Cullen iba a tener un hijo. Aro nos había mandado a llamar a Jane y a mí. Llegamos a la sala general y vimos que varias de nuestras cosas estaban empacadas en grandes valijas de color negro y Demetri sostenía 2 boletos de avión, así que nos preguntamos qué pasaba.

-Ya es tiempo chicos- Murmuro Marco.

-Los hijos de Renesmee Cullen ya tienen la edad suficiente para nuestro plan-Dijo Cayo

-Esperen- ¿Los hijos? - Interrogo mi hermana

-Si querida- Le respondió Aro, en lo que yo solté una pequeña risa de confianza- Una chica llamada Adabella y un chico llamado Jeffrey que va un año adelantando a comparación de ella.

-Así que Adabella y Jeffrey Cullen- Mencione muy seguro de mi mismo en lo que avanzaba a donde estaba Demetri- Sera sencillo encontrarlos- Jale los boletos y sostuve mis maletas – Vamos Jane, tenemos un viaje que hacer-.

Jane me siguió y cuando íbamos a salir de la sala Aro habló y nos detuvimos

-Por último chicos, les compramos un pequeño departamento en Forks. Para que en el tiempo que estén fuera estén cómodos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tardaremos? Solo iremos, los mataremos y volveremos- Respondió mi hermana.

-No lo creo mi pequeña Jane- Dijo Aro y se acerco a nosotros- Primero gánense su confianza, luego los convencen que sería mejor convertirse en uno de nosotros y por último si los traen y no nos sirven decimos cómo deben morir.

-No hay problema Aro- Respondí, luego vi a mi hermana tomandola de un brazo – Ya vámonos Jane-.

-Buen viaje- Murmuro Aro en lo que nos alejábamos por el corredor.

Ya fuera del castillo fuimos al aeropuerto. Hacía más de un año que no salía, Aro no consideraba seguro que alguno de nosotros dos saliéramos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y teníamos que resistir el suculento aroma a sangre humana. Jane solo insistía en que debíamos matarlos en Forks. Pero debíamos obedecer a Aro aunque yo desde el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que matar a los híbridos era una mala idea.

Al llegar a Forks, Heidi me envió un mensaje diciéndome la dirección de dónde íbamos a quedarnos así que tomamos un auto "prestado" –siendo específicos un BMW M6 2007 negro- y llegamos allá. Era un departamento naranja en la parte más alta del edificio con 2 recámaras, una sala-comedor y 2 baños. Jane al llegar se instaló perfectamente, yo todavía no comprendía que ese departamento sería mi hogar hasta que matáramos a los hijos de Renesmee Cullen.

-Hermano acabo de encontrar esto en mi cuarto- Me dijo Jane en lo que se acercaba con una nota.

_Queridos Alec & Jane:_

_Se nos olvido mencionarles que los inscribimos a la misma preparatoria que a Adabella y Jeffrey. Mañana es su primer día así que más les vale que se contengan._

_Atte. Aro, Marco y Cayo_

**No creo que quieras llegar tarde tu primer día (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Know your enemy- Green Day]**

Mi nombre es Tabitha Adabella Black Cullen, soy hija de Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen. Vivimos en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Tyler Jeffrey Black Cullen –que por cierto no me parezco en nada, ni en lo físico ni en actitud- y a pesar de que ambos tenemos 8 años yo aparento 13 o 14 y el 16. Ambos tenemos varios dones ya que somos parte vampiro, parte humano y parte lobo. Como humanos podemos dormir y comer aunque la comida humana no nos satisface ni alimenta. Como Vampiros podemos leer la mente, y yo veo el futuro en visiones precisas y puedo hacer que alguien sienta lo que siento solo con una mirada, parecido al don de mi madre. Y como licántropos somos más rápidos y más fuertes que un vampiro normal, ambos nos podemos comunicar, expresar nuestros sentimientos telepáticamente, no tenemos la piel tan fría o tan blanca y mi padre está apoyando a mi hermano para que controle sus transformaciones en lobo.

Esta historia comienza el día en que íbamos a cambiarnos de preparatoria, Tyler ya iba un año adelantado a comparación de mí, ya que el luce mayor que yo. En mi caso yo apenas iba a entrar y estaba algo nerviosa.

-Despierta ya Ady- Dijo Nessie asomándose en mi cuarto- Es tu primer día- Dijo en lo que cerraba la puerta.

Desperté y lo primero que pensé –como toda mujer- fue "No tengo que ponerme". Dicen que la primera impresión es lo mejor que puedes hacer para impactar, en mi caso con mi estilo rock-casual no sé cómo iban a juzgarme mis nuevos compañeros, así que opte por una playera gris, chamarra negra, jeans negros y unos zapatos rojos. Ya que iba a bajar, agarre mi bolsa. Entonces tuve una visión.

_-¡Tyler!- Gritaba yo en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria._

Iba subiendo algo apresurada de las escaleras de la prepa para buscar a Tyler y me tropecé. En ese momento un chico con tenis café de agujeta roja, con playera negra, Jeans azules holgados y un pequeño reloj blanco se inclino y me ayudo a levantar mis cosas, pero su cabello castaño oscuro no me dejo verle la cara.

_-¿Estás bien?- Me dijo ese chico en lo que me ayudaba a recoger unas hojas que se me habían caído._

Cuando él iba a levantar la cara mi visión acabo. Me quede algo confundida, pues yo deseaba conocer su identidad.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Dijo Tyler al entrar a mi cuarto, y al notar mi cara de confusión me pregunto- ¿Qué tienes? Tuviste una visión ¿no?-.

-Sí pero nada importante hermano- le dije en lo que comenzaba a concentrarme en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Más te vale. ¡Apúrate! No creo que quieras llegar tarde tu primer día.

Los dos salimos de mi cuarto y fuimos con Nessie y Jake. Nos desearon buena suerte y salimos de la casa para irnos en la moto Kymco Grand Dink 125 gris de Tyler.

-Y que ¿Estás nerviosa?- Me dijo Tyler en lo que arrancaba la moto.

-No sé, algo- Respondí en lo que veía el bosque.

-Ese algo es de… ¿Espero encontrar amigas o espero encontrar novio?- Me respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya cállate Jeffrey!- Le dije porque sabía perfectamente que odiaba que le dijeran Jeffrey.

-No me hagas enojar hermana o te comenzare a decir Adabella ¿Y qué, me vas a decir que paso en tu visión?

-Solo vi que me tropezaba y un chico me ayudo a levantarme- Mencione cuando Tyler me interrumpió.

-A mi no me hables de chicos porque si lo haces te aseguro que voy y golpeo al chico que se quiera pasar de listo con mi hermanita- Contesto con un tono celoso sobreprotector-Si quieres hablar de chicos ve con la tía Alice.

-No te preocupes Tyler, puedo protegerme sola y no le vi la cara a ese chico.

El resto del viaje estábamos callados y yo estaba impaciente por saber quién era ese chico. Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y llegamos a la preparatoria que era donde nuestros tíos habían ido.

Veíamos que llegaban todo tipo de chicos darks, emos, fresas y algunos que se hacen llamar normales. Yo estaba buscando al chico que me va a ayudar pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre así que entramos aunque todavía no había reconocido a nadie ni tampoco las prendas que aquel chico llevaba puestas.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Sé que vamos a ser buenos amigos (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Tick Tick Boom- The hives]**

-¡Ya baja Alec! ¡Ya es tarde!- Grito Jane ya en la planta baja del edificio.

Al escuchar el grito de mi hermana, salí del departamento, cerré la puerta y baje a velocidad "vampiro". Vi que Jane ya estaba al lado del carro y que llevaba puestos lentes de contacto cafés, al igual que yo.

-¿Intentando parecer humana?- Dije con un tono sarcástico en lo que subíamos al auto.

-Desgraciadamente sí, los humanos se ven tan insignificantes, por eso me da vergüenza intentar parecer uno- Me contestó mi hermana en lo que yo encendía el carro y comenzábamos a avanzar a una velocidad no tan normal para unos "adolescentes"- Es que el gusto para vestirse de los mortales es simplemente…- Sin saber con que palabra terminar la oración.

-¿Patético?- En lo que iba manejando- No se tus gustos, pero a mí me gusta. No tienen que estar usando todo el tiempo un uniforme de guardia Volturi.

-¿Y por eso te vestiste así?- Ya que iba con tenis café de agujeta roja, playera negra, Jeans azules holgados y un pequeño reloj blanco.

-Quería ser libre, mínimo el tiempo que estemos aquí. No toda mi vida voy a estar obedeciendo a Aro.

Jane ya no me respondió, supuse que era por el último comentario. Ella sabía que yo desde que me transformaron no podía soportar ser controlado por Aro. En cambio ella lo adobaba y amaba hacer todo lo que él pidiera.

Llegamos a la escuela, hacía tiempo que no veía personas de "mi edad", lo único malo era que lo único que notaba era el olor de su sangre. Jane se separo de mí y fue a buscar a Adabella. Yo entre a mi primera clase, ya había iniciado, era biología. Entre al salón y todas las humanas se me quedaron viendo algo interesadas, desafortunadamente ninguna llamaba mi atención. El único lugar libre era junto a una mortal, era la que más ponía atención en mí. Al sentarme ella se comenzó a reír algo nerviosa y para demostrar que no tenía ningún interés en ella, no hice contacto visual.

-Hola, me llamo Elizabeth- dijo la humana- creo que no te había visto por aquí.

-Alec, y no, acabo de mudarme- Respondí en lo que trataba de evitar su mirada.

Ella seguía hablando, la verdad no preste atención ni me acuerdo de que era, en ese momento solo escuche risas venían del chico delante de mí y vi que con su mano me pasaba un trozo de papel, lo agarre y lo leí.

¡Pobre de ti amigo! Al parecer le gustaste a Elizabeth. Que mala suerte. Y no creas que no sé que eres, hasta acá llega tu olor. ¿Vegetariano o normal? Bueno respóndeme, se que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos

ATTE: Tyler.

-¿Qué opinas Alec?- Me dijo Elizabeth en lo que trataba otra vez de verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Perdón es que no escuche- En lo que escribía una contestación en el papel para Tyler.

-Decía que si querías sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo.

-Mira Elizabeth- Le respondí ya viéndola a los ojos. Pero el detalle agobiador fue que se callaron y todos escucharon lo que le dije…hasta el profesor- No tengo ningún interés en tener una pareja por el momento, así que si me das permiso de escuchar la clase te lo agradecería.

Tolo el salón hizo un sonido de burla hacia ella, el maestro intento contenerse una risa y las chicas que estaban a su lado le decían cosas como "Admiro a ese chico", "El primer chico que te rechaza" o simplemente se reían. Yo no entendía por qué, así que seguí escribiendo la respuesta para Tyler.

Gracias por el consejo Tyler, y normal, tengo que usar lentes de contacto, así ya no se ven rojos mis ojos.

ATTE: Alec

Termino la clase y Elizabeth se fue indignada con sus amigas que todavía se burlaban de ella. Tyler vino hacía donde estaba yo con su horario en la mano.

-Siguiente clase… ¿Matemáticas?- Me dijo en lo que guardaba mi cuaderno.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le respondí.

Tyler señaló con su dedo índice su mente, así que deduje que era un lector de mentes.

-¿Lector?- le respondí ya agarrando mis cosas.

-Lector y me comunico telepáticamente con mi hermana- Me respondió en lo que salíamos del salón- ¿Y tú qué haces?

-Algo muy de primaria, parálisis sensorial y mi hermana tortura mentalmente a las personas.

-¿Primaria? ¡Wow! ¿Entonces lo que hago es amasamiento de plastilina?- Me contestó sarcásticamente…MUY SARCASTICAMENTE.

Me reí y seguimos caminando hacía el salón. Al llegar fue cuando me di cuenta de ese olor…

**¿Tú eres Adabella Cullen? (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Untouched: The Veronicas]**

Ya que entramos a la escuela Tyler se fue a su clase de Biología y yo entre a mi primer clase, era de matemáticas. Al entrar sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, vi a los chicos y ninguno logró atraerme, solamente un olor de un vampiro que estaba en el salón entonces vi que el último lugar era alado de una chica castaña con el cabello recogido, ojos un tono café rojizo y mucha sombra negra en sus ojos, al estarme acercando a ese lugar sentía el olor cada vez más fuerte y cuando llegue al lado de ella me di cuenta que ella era la que tenía ese olor. Me senté y no me habló, yo tampoco a ella hasta la maestra comenzó a pasar lista y luego…

-Adabella- Dijo la maestra pasando lista.

-Aquí- Dije levantando la mano.

En ese momento ella me vio como si nunca hubiera visto a una persona.

-¿Tú eres Adabella Cullen?- Me dijo la chica.

-Sí, aunque no me gusta cómo suena.

-¿La hija de Renesmee Cullen?- Pregunto

-Si ¿Cómo sabes?- Le respondí algo confundida.

-Porque…tu mamá era amiga de la mía -me dijo ella algo insegura- perdón por ser tan maleducada me llamo Jane Volturi.

¿Volturi? ¿Mamás amigas? Me acuerdo que había oído mencionar el apellido Volturi en mi casa pero siempre que alguien decía algo "Volturi" alguien más cambiaba de tema –en especial Bella, Edward, Carlisle y mis padres- como si no quisieran que nos enteráramos de algo y también recuerdo que mi mamá no tuvo amigas fuera del Clan Cullen o de la Manada Quileute, supuse que era mentira lo que me había dicho Jane. Yo sospechaba que algo estaba mal así que comencé a anotar preguntas acerca de ella que el tiempo iba a ayudarme a responder por el momento solo llevaba ¿Quién es la familia -o el clan- Volturi?, ¿Qué le hizo a mi familia que no quieren hablar de ellos? Y ¿Cómo es que Jane sabe que soy la hija de Renesmee Cullen? Para intentar responder mis preguntas decidí intentar leer la mente de Jane.

-Solo falta que Alec encuentre al hermano, y podremos regresar- Pensaba.

Leer la mente de Jane no me ayudó en resolver mis preguntas más bien aumento otras a mi lista ¿Quién es Alec?, ¿Hermano de quién? y ¿Regresar a dónde?

-¿Qué escribes?- Me dijo Jane con un tono más amigable.

- Lo que está en el pizarrón- Mala excusa, solo estaba la fecha- Pero no es importante- así que arranque la hoja de mi cuaderno y la arrugue metiéndola en mi mochila.

-Bueno…-Dijo Jane en lo que volteaba a ver la clase aunque cuando leí su mente tenía el mismo pensamiento.

El resto de la clase nos las pasamos calladas, cuando tocaron la campana vimos nuestro horario, era idéntico. Vimos que nos tocaba la clase de biología en el mismo salón que le tocó a mi hermano, comenzamos a conversar en el corredor en lo que íbamos caminando al otro salón. Todos se le quedaban viendo a Jane algo temerosos, entonces la voltee a ver y me di cuenta de algo…Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Jane…-Le dije en lo que me señalaba el ojo.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Íbamos cerca del baño así que la empujé, revise que nadie estuviera ahí y ya que me di cuenta que no había nadie le dije…

-¡Eres vampiresa!- Le dije algo nerviosa y me alejé ya que no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? Me dijo con una mirada de confusión, ya que no supo como lo descubrí.

-Dame otra explicación a que tu olor es diferente al de los humanos o al color rojo de tus ojos- Le dije en lo que me acerque y gire su cara al espejo.

-Pero me puse lentes de contacto…- Me dijo en lo que veía al espejo- Aparte tu también lo eres- Continuó ya viéndome algo molesta.

-¿Cómo supiste que lo soy?- Le dije aún más confundida.

-Porque este Aro…ma que tu también sueltas es diferente al de un vampiro, eres más bien una humana/vampiresa/licántropo.- Me dijo con un tono un poco más dulce- Mejor ayúdame a ver qué hago con el color de mis ojos.

-Me parece bien- le dije a Jane en lo que sacaba un paquete de lentes de contacto cafés que tenía y se los daba- Te recomiendo traer más de un par, ya que con el veneno de nuestros ojos los lentes se disuelven- Le dije en lo que se los ponía.

-Oye eres astuta- Me dijo en lo que me miraba – a lo mejor por eso me agradas.

En ese momento hizo una cara de decepción con sí misma cuando se ponía el otro lente así que leí su mente.

-No es posible… ¡Me agrada! Y normalmente no me agrada gente que no sea totalmente vampiro. Ahora no creo que pueda realizar el plan.

-Si- Le dije aún más dudosa de sus verdaderas intenciones- Tú también me agradas.

Jane tenía un plan, podía ser algo malvado o algo ingenioso pero sabía que tenía que ver algo conmigo, no podía hacer nada, pero aun así sinceramente ella me agradaba.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Simplemente perfecto (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Hot- Avril Lavinge]**

Salimos del baño con rumbo al salón de Biología. Al estar ya dentro del salón caminando hacia un lugar libre percate un aroma a vampiro…probablemente lo más hermoso que haya existido o al menos el más hermoso que yo haya olido.

-¿Hueles eso?- Me dijo Jane.

-Si… delicioso ¿No crees?- Le respondí.

-Es extraño- dijimos tanto ella como yo- y mas sabiendo que el idiota de mi hermano estuvo aquí.

Al darnos cuenta de lo que dijimos, nos sorprendimos y yo por curiosidad quise preguntarle de su hermano, aunque Jane tuvo la misma idea.

-Sabía que tenías un hermano pero no que era un idiota- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?- Le dije algo extrañada

-Porque…te vi llegar con un chico y supuse que era tu hermano - dijo Jane no muy segura.

-Pero si cuando llegue ya estabas dentro de la escuela- le respondí mas confundida- pero no importa, háblame de tu hermano.

- Pues, se llama Alec y también es un idiota- Me respondió.

Rápidamente me respondí una pregunta de las que había escrito, Alec es el hermano de Jane. Comenzó la clase y no prestábamos atención, a Jane estaba mandando mensajes telefónicos con un alguien y yo solamente me concentraba en el olor que había, y francamente era tal y como yo esperara que fuera el aroma del chico de mis sueños, tenía un toque dulce como la vainilla, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte como la naranja, y poderoso como el limón, también frio pero no como para congelarse y caliente pero no hirviendo, más bien el toque exacto entre el frio y el calor, exactamente la combinación de todos los aromas y sabores que a mí me gustaban…simplemente perfecto. Yo estaba cada vez más distraída por el aroma que prácticamente hizo que me desconectara de todos mis sentidos –algo raro- pero entonces el maestro me hablo y como no respondía Jane tuvo que darme un codazo.

-¿Qué? Sí, claro- Respondí aunque ni sabía que me habían preguntado y poniendo mi atención en la clase.

-Bueno entonces, ya tenemos a la jefa de grupo es la señorita Cullen- Dijo el maestro en lo que lo anotaba en su lista.

Me altere, yo siempre había sido mala líder y ahora tenía que ser responsable del grupo en el que estaba durante los 3 años que iba a estar ahí. Jane se la pasó mirando mi histerismo durante lo que restaba de la clase, pero ni ese humor que tenía me hizo olvidar el aroma.

Unos minutos antes le dije a Jane que fuera a cambiarse los lentes de contacto, por lo tanto cuando tocaron la campana ella estaba afuera así que para no tener que regresar guarde sus cosas y me las lleve en mi bolsa. Era algo que no me gustó, dejar de percibir el aroma…Ya que salí vi que nos tocaba artes y teníamos que ir al auditorio, así que comencé a caminar buscando a Jane, pero en ese momento un chico me detuvo.

-¡Hola Hermosa!- Me dijo- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Chace.

-Chace…- Le dije intentándome de acordar de el- ¿Chace Bennington?- Le dije en lo que lo abrazaba- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Chace era un chico que conocí en el único año que curse de secundaria. Era humano, más alto que yo, ojos cafés, cabello negro y mayor que yo. Durante el tiempo que pudimos convivir me di cuenta que era un gran chico y al leer su mente un día me di cuenta que yo le gustaba, pero yo solamente lo veía como un amigo.

-Bien, estoy organizando lo del baile de bienvenida, la obra teatral de fin de curso y todo eso- Me respondió - ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo esta Tyler? Por cierto que lindo hueles ¿De que es tu perfume?- Me dijo en lo que seguíamos caminando.

-Gracias, es de coco y los dos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar- Le respondí.

Entonces vi que Jane venía caminando todavía algo lejos, así que para evitar que ella quisiera hacerle algo a Chace, me despedí de él.

-Oye creo que voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase así que creo que sería mejor que me adelantara- Le dije viéndolo a los ojos algo preocupada o alterada por Jane.

-Ok, no te preocupes- Dijo Chace en lo que veía su reloj- ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?- Continuo diciendo en lo que se alejaba.

-Claro, hasta entonces- le respondí viendo que Jane ya estaba cerca.

Chace se alejo y Jane llego con un aroma a sangre humana.

-¿Quién era el humano que estaba contigo? Era atractivo- Me pregunto en lo que le daba sus cosas que había dejado en el salón.

-Un amigo y te ahora pregunto ¿A quién te almorzaste?- Le dije en lo que solté una pequeña risa sarcástica.

- Solamente a una chica que me estaba molestando en el baño- Respondió Jane mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo o qué te dijo?- Le pregunte.

- ¿Te dijo y no te enojas?- me respondió y entonces negué con la cabeza para que me dijera- Me dijo "Hola".

-¡Solamente por decirte "Hola"!- Le dije algo molesta – Debería hacer que probaras la sangre animal, te gustaría- Continúe diciéndole más tranquila.

-Lo dudo, desde que me transformaron he tomado sangre humana- Me dijo ya que íbamos llegando al auditorio.

-¿Hace cuanto te transformaron?- Le pregunte en lo que abríamos la puerta.

-Am… Entre 500 y 600 años- Me respondió.

-¡Wow! Yo apenas tengo 8.- Le dije en lo que íbamos bajando las escaleras para llegar a donde estaban los demás.

-Si lo sé- Me respondió Jane sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Instantáneamente me detuve…No entendía. Otra pregunta se aumento a mi lista ¿Como supo Jane que tenía 8 años?, tal parecía que ella tenía varia información sobre mi o que alguien se la había dado. Ya tenía más dudas sobre ella y me preguntaba si su hermano Alec sabía lo mismo que ella…era algo que solo estaba dando vueltas sobre mi cabeza, pero ni eso pudo sacar el olor.

**Grandes Problemas (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Lies- McFly]**

Mi mente se desconecto por un momento de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de mi, era como si hubiera usado mi poder sobre mí mismo, entonces ese olor se apodero de todo mi ser. Percibía 3 tipos de aromas en él ¿Podría ser el de Adabella Cullen?: El de vampiro, nada común, no percibías lo frio pero si el poder y la presencia de a quien le pertenecía. El de humano, pero no era débil como el de los demás, era dulce e inocente de un modo no fácil de engañar. Y el ultimo no fue tan común, no lograba relacionarlo con algún ser, pero sentí que daba un espíritu de aventura y lealtad…

-Alec… ¡Camina!- Dijo Tyler en lo que me empujaba y me guiaba a donde estaban los asientos ya que todavía no me concentraba- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te moviste?- Continuo en lo que nos sentábamos.

-Perdona, es que, no sé lo que paso- Le respondí ya centrado en lo que hacía.

-¿También te asombro el olor que había?- Dijo.

-¿También lo percibes? Es hermoso ¿No crees?- Le respondí.

-Sí, pero no me quede parado y mirando al vacío como tarado en la puerta del salón- Me respondió sarcásticamente.

-Ya te dije que me perdonaras, no fue mi intención. La culpa la tiene esa esencia- Le respondí en lo que veía el pizarrón.

-Es raro- dijimos Tyler y yo- y no creo que el pequeño demonio de mi hermana halla estado aquí- finalizamos los 2.

Nos reímos los 2, teníamos un pequeño demonio de hermana menor, y me sorprendió como comparo a su hermana, de la misma manera que yo a Jane, y fue algo raro, con el hermoso aroma que había no sentí el de mi hermana, eso solo significaba una cosa, si a Adabella le pertenecía aquel olor era más poderosa que Jane, en pocas palabras, puede que más poderosa que yo. En ese momento llego Elizabeth y se me quedo viendo entre enojada y extrañada.

-Piensa en que haría lo que fuera con tal de que fueras su novio y que no se va a rendir tan fácilmente- Dijo Tyler en lo que la veía.

-¿Enserio? Pues que caprichosa- Le respondí.

La actitud de Elizabeth me pareció muy egocéntrica y posesiva desde que la conocí y la verdad no me sorprendía que esos fueran sus pensamientos, pero ya le había dicho, no estaba interesado en nadie y mucho menos en una loca como ella.

Inicio la clase y no preste atención a nada, solamente a pensar en ese olor, prácticamente no hice nada: no hable, no respondí, no vi a nadie, ni nada; Únicamente trate de ubicar de quien era el aroma y lo que sentí era una fragancia artificial, siendo exacto a coco, ya la había olido, era parecida al perfume de Heidi para atraer humanos para nosotros, por lo tanto era una fragancia femenina, en pocas palabras el olor era de una chica…¿Adabella?. Yo estaba totalmente distraído hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de Heidi.

_¡Hola Loco! ¿Cómo van? ¿Todavía no encuentran a los raros? ¿Ya hicieron "Amigos"? Jajaja, contéstame lo más pronto posible _ _._

Tyler aunque seguía prestando atención en la clase, sentí que intentaba leer mi mente para saber de quién era el mensaje, así que pensé en otras cosas mientras contestaba el mensaje.

_Jajaja, ¿Te bebiste a un borracho o a un niño sobrecargado de chocolate? ¿Estás muy animada no lo crees? Pues vamos bien, no hemos encontrado a los "raros" y si, ya tengo un amigo, se llama Tyler. ¿Y ustedes que hacen? ¿Cómo esta Volterra sin nosotros 2?_

-Elizabeth está tratando de saber con quién te estás enviando mensajes. Soy Tyler para que no pienses que te habla tu conciencia- Me dijo Tyler telepáticamente y nuevamente sarcásticamente.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Leíste su mente? Oye nunca me había comunicado telepáticamente ¡Es divertido!- Le respondí del mismo modo –Tengo una idea, pregúntame que hago, no de esta forma- continúe en lo que envié el mensaje para Heidi.

-Bueno y ¿qué haces?- Dijo Tyler.

-Nada, aquí comunicándome con una amiga.

Vi como las chicas que estaban sentadas atrás de nosotros secreteaban lo que habíamos dicho, hasta que le llegara a Elizabeth. Sonó el timbre y también vibro mi celular así que en lo que Tyler se levantaba de la silla para irse leí el mensaje de Heidi.

_¡Ja ja! ¡Estoy normal! Y Volterra sobrevive (No gira alrededor de los gemelos Volturi). Solamente te iba a decir que Aro quiere que les recuerde no ser tan obvios con todo el asunto Cullen. Bueno luego hablamos, quieren que vaya a traer unos humanos. __Ciao__ Alecandro! _

¿Alecandro? Nunca lo había escuchado –algo raro, lo sé- pero me gustaba como sonaba. Saliendo del salón nos tocaba clase de español. Así que comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón. Pero en ese momento llego Elizabeth y su "clan"

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo tu amiga? No novia, pero amiga- Dijo ella con un tono prepotente.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Dije fingiendo no saber cómo se entero- Aparte que te importa lo que haga porque tú y yo no somos novios, ni amigos, ni nada y entiéndelo bien- Finalice algo enojado.

Tyler y yo continuamos caminando, Elizabeth se había quedado atrás y otra vez sus amigas haciéndole burla.

-¿Una amiga o algo más?- Dijo Tyler con tono algo burlón.

-¿Heidi? ¿Algo más?- Le respondí entre pequeñas risas- No lo creo, ella es como mi mejor amiga desde que tengo me transformaron- Continúe más seriamente.

-¿Transformado? ¿Qué tan vejestorio estas entonces?- Me dijo Tyler otra vez muy sarcástico.

-Pues aproximadamente entre 500 y 600 años- Respondí.

-Wow, eso es mucho tiempo- Respondió algo sorprendido.

-Lo sé, y no hagas burla- Dije.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente y un chico blanco, de cabello negro y que lucía mayor que nosotros –mas bien mayor de lo que yo aparentaba- detuvo a Tyler.

-Hola Tyler- Dijo el chico – Soy Chace, de la secundaria.

-Chace ¿El amigo de Tabi?- Respondió sonriendo- ¡Que genial, hermano! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!- Finalizó en lo que el chico, supuestamente llamado Chace y el hacían un saludo de manos algo raro.

-Sí, de hecho acabo de ver a Tabitha hace un momento solamente que no se por qué se puso algo nerviosa y me pidió sutilmente que me fuera, ya sabes cómo es ¿no?- Dijo Chace justamente cuando vi a mi hermana caminando por el corredor alterno – Y ¿Quién es él?- Dijo Chace mientras me señalaba.

-El es un amigo, se llama Alec- Le contesto Tyler entonces Chace y yo nos saludamos de mano.

A la hora que nos saludamos, sentí una energía negativa que Chace tenia, o más bien, un carácter completamente diferente al mío fue como un choque de personalidades, e inmediatamente supe que tendríamos problemas…grandes problemas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Romance, Comedia, Humanos, Vampiros… (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Take me out- Franz Ferdinan]**

Llegamos a donde estaban nuestros otros compañeros, ya que estábamos todos, llegaron 2 personas aproximadamente de 30 años, suponiendo eran nuestros maestros.

-Hola, Me llamo Mike- dijo el chico- Fui estudiante de aquí hace aproximadamente 10 años- Concluyo.

-Y yo me llamo Jessica- Dijo su pareja- Y fui compañera de Mike durante nuestra estadía en este colegio.

Ninguno de nosotros entendíamos porque estábamos ahí, o al menos eso era lo que mis otros compañeros, hasta que nos explicaron lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Miren- Dijo Mike- estamos organizando los ex alumnos y los de ultimo grado hacer una obra teatral para despedir al director en turno-Finalizo.

-Y decidimos que todos los estudiantes deberían tener un rol en esto, desde la decoración hasta el guion- Continuo Jessica.

-Y hablando del guion- Dijo Mike en lo que sacaba un sobre de su bolsa- Se hizo el sorteo de cual estudiante de la escuela iba a escribir el guion y el ganador es de este grupo- Termino en lo que le daba el sobre a Jessica.

-Y quien va a escribir el guion de la obra es…-Dijo en lo que abría el sobre y sacaba el resultado- ¡Jane Volturi!- Termino sonriente.

Obviamente Jane tenía una mirada de sorpresa, espanto y todo…menos de felicidad. Por la forma que ella hablaba y de su forma de vestir supuse que era algo antisocial y reprimida –por lo que no supe porque quería me había hablado-, así que creí que esa podría ser la gran forma de sacar sus emociones retraídas…o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-¿¡Qué?- Dijo mi amiga toda desesperada- ¿No pueden repetir el sorteo? O que alguien más escriba el guión. Aparte ¿Qué beneficio recibo con eso?

-Lo siento querida, acordamos con los directivos que no habría cambio en nada. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te salvaras de hacer los castings- Le respondió Mike.

Leí la mente de Jane, estaba insultando con todas las palabras posibles a Mike y Jessica, así que para tranquilizarla intente comunicarme telepáticamente con ella pero al mismo tiempo ¡volví a percibir el aroma del salón de biología! ¡Ese vampiro estaba cerca! Tenía que buscarlo

-¡Tranquila! ¿No puede ser tan malo? ¡Te toca escribir la obra de fin de año, puedes expresarte con lo que sea y decir lo que sea!- Le dije telepáticamente en lo que con mi mirada buscaba por todo el salón al chico del aroma.

-¿¡Quien habla en primer lugar? Y en segundo no se acerca de que podría tratar un guion escrito por mi- Respondió algo confundida.

-Soy yo, Adabella- Respondí – Y eso es lo mejor puede ser de lo que quieras que sea: Romance, Comedia, Humanos, Vampiros…

Al mismo tiempo que le contestaba Jessica le había preguntado el tema de la obra, por lo tanto cuando le dije "vampiros" Jane lo repitió.

-¿Vampiros?- Dijo Jessica algo extrañada- Al parecer la obra de este año será de vampiros y la escribirá su compañera Jane Volturi.

Algunos se confundieron, otros se rieron pero todos miraban a Jane como si no se hubieran dado cuenta que existía, en mi caso yo solo buscaba al vampiro del aroma. Ya que habían dicho eso, Mike nos aviso que iban a hacer 4 castings para todos los grupos: el primero era de canto y de improvisación, dijeron que los demás estudiantes iban a decidir los mejores durante el receso, ya que se estarían pasando por los altavoces las canciones que anteriormente nosotros habríamos cantado en clase; el segundo era de actuación, obviamente deberíamos representar o improvisar alguna escena; el tercero de coordinación de pareja, lo que significaba que teníamos que cantar con alguien y al mismo tiempo bailar y el ultimo iba a ser sorpresa según el guion que Jane escribiera.

Lo que resto de la clase Jessica nos dijo que fuéramos planeando la canción que cantaríamos la siguiente clase y que Jane fuera creando el guion. Como toda mujer tenía que saber que canciones iban a elegir mis demás compañeros así que deje que los pensamientos de los demás entraran a mi cabeza, la mayoría de mis compañeros por el tema de vampiros había pensado en Rob Zombie y mis compañeras habían pensado en Evanescence; pero había un pensamiento de alguien que era diferente, lo ubicaba lejos de donde yo estaba, y fue más raro porque no era de alguien de la clase, significaba que podía ser el vampiro de la exquisita esencia, ya que al fijarme uno por uno en los pensamientos de mis compañeros, ninguno estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la canción y lo más extraño es que lo que pensaba esa persona…era en mi.

**¡Había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños! (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Seventeen Forever- Metro Station]**

Al soltar la mano de Chace volví a sentir tranquilidad en mi ser. Chace se me quedo viendo algo pensativo, se despidió de Tyler rápidamente y se fue. Los 2 caminamos hacia el siguiente salón de clases y nos cuenta que no había nadie, por lo tanto el maestro no había asistido. Tyler intentaba convencerme de salirnos e irnos de "pinta" algo a lo que yo me negué varias veces ya que nunca había escapado o hecho algo contra las reglas. Minutos después Tyler intercambiamos números de celular y él se fue camino al bosque.

Estando solo en el pasillo comencé a caminar y estando cerca del auditorio escuche que alguien había dicho el nombre de mi hermana por lo que quise entrar y averiguar de qué se trataba.

-¿¡Qué?- Dijo Jane - ¿No pueden repetir el sorteo? O que alguien más escriba el guión. Aparte ¿Qué beneficio recibo con eso?- Finalizo algo confundida y agobiada.

Me senté hasta el final del auditorio a seguir escuchando los "berrinches" de mi hermana, pero en ese momento nuevamente percibí el olor del salón de matemáticas y vi a una joven.

Durante mis 500 años de existencia nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecta: un radiante cabello negro que caía en su precioso rostro de primorosas facciones, perfecta tez con un acabado tono arena tal como yo esperaba a mi chica perfecta y ojos con un ligero tono… ¿miel? Ya había visto ese color antes, era perecido al aspecto que adoptan los ojos al tener esa espantosa dieta "vegetariana"… Descarte la posibilidad de que ella fura Adabella, la razón…ninguna criatura tan bella podría ser parte licántropo…al menos eso yo pensaba. Estaba sentada junto a Jane, por lo que nuevamente no me imaginaba que un ángel como ella estará sentado al lado del peor demonio del mundo…más conocido como mi hermana, pero notaba su actitud algo diferente, tanto la de Jane como la de esa chica: La de Jane era lago estresada o confundida, y la de la hermosa chica era como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

En ese momento sonó la campana y vi que Jane le decía algo a esa preciosa joven y que al subir por las escaleras del auditorio estaban intercambiando números de celular, al igual que Tyler y yo cuando él se escapo. Cuando vi que se acercaban, me oculte detrás de un asiento, pero misteriosamente cuando la chica paso se detuvo donde yo estaba escondido y aunque no me vio, al pasar ella, me llego su aroma ¡Ella tenía el olor que me intereso y que hizo me olvidara del resto del mundo! Al fin… ¡Había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños!

Ya que todos salieron me di cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo, lo único malo era que no tenía con quien estar –y no iba a sentarme con Elizabeth- así que recordé mi actitud Volturi –reservada y fría-, entrando a la cafetería fui a la mesa de un rincón y me senté solo, esperando a nadie más.

Veía la lluvia, algo que no era muy común en Volterra o más bien, no común cuando me dejaban salir. Voltee a la puerta y vi a mi chica perfecta otra vez… ¿Lo único malo? ¡Iba de la mano con Chace! Comencé a entrar en el enojó más grande de toda mi vida, apenas había visto a la chica hace 25 minutos pero sentía que llevaba una vida entera de conocerla, y yo viéndola simplemente sabia que Chace no era el indicado para ella; sé que mi reacción fue algo precipitada pero no pude soportarlo… ¡Tenia que usar mi poder contra él! Al momento que se sentaron –prácticamente en la esquina opuesta de donde estaba- intente usar mi habilidad contra él, pero entonces sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Tyler.

_¡Hola Alec! Estoy en el bosque, y no me digas afortunado, pero encontré a una chica muy linda. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo andas?_

Me distraje, por lo tanto no pude usar mi poder, pero al voltear a ver dónde estaba la chica me di cuenta que ya no estaba Chace… ¡pero estaba Elizabeth! Eso me enojo más, lo primero que había pensado era en que ella ya se había enterado que me interesaba la chica. Pero antes de pensar en algo mas, le respondí a Tyler

_Pues…no te miento, me acabo de enamorar de una chica que acabo de ver y ni se su nombre. Fuera de eso estoy bien…Nada más que contar. Pero de regreso me cuentas de quien es la chica con la que estas._

Ya que envié el mensaje seguí viendo a la chica, todo lo que resto del receso solamente fijaba mi atención en ella, en sus ojos, solamente que al verlos y observarlos con cuidado, veía un alma atrapada, como si ella quisiera ser alguien y otras personas se lo negaran también veía ese brillo en los ojos tan tierno y dulce que nunca lo había visto en nadie antes. Me distraje durante todo ese momento, volví a pensar que nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecta y sinceramente fue la primera vez que agradecí volverme inmortal, si hubiera vivido una vida humana, nunca hubiera visto a esa chica.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Jane… ¿Entrando a la sala de castigo? (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Like Whoa- Aly & AJ]**

No lo podía creer ¿Si aquel chico que pensaba en mí… era el mismo del aroma? ¿Si no lo era? No lo sacaba de mi mente ni por un segundo. Sonó el timbre Jane me pasó su teléfono de celular y dijo que quería salir, estaba estresada y necesitaba relajarse. Subiendo las escaleras sentía el aroma más y más fuerte, hasta que llegamos a la última columna de asientos, me detuve un momento, no vi nada pero sentía el olor.

Saliendo del auditorio me despedí de ella y fui hacia la cafetería, pero me encontré a Chace, le había prometido almorzar con él y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de almorzar conmigo- Le dije en lo que nos acercábamos a la cafetería.

-¡Nunca! podría olvidar caminar, comer e incluso respirar, pero de ti nunca-Me respondió en lo que sostenía mi mano.

Lo que dijo fue como un golpe bajo para mi ¿Chace era quien pensaba en mi en el auditorio?... Sé que él podía ser de los únicos chicos que se hayan interesado con esa intensidad en mí, pero yo no sentía lo mismo por él. Yo siempre había pensado en que el chico de mis sueños y con el que pasara el resto de la eternidad seria alguien de buen corazón, que me protegiera de todo, alguien que podría curar cualquier de dolor, alguien que me defendería de comentarios y agresiones, alguien como…¿un vampiro?.

Entramos a la cafetería agarrados de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos. Ya que soy parte humana y licántropo yo podía comer alimentos normales aunque no me alimentaban ni satisfacían, así que Chace fue a la barra por un almuerzo para los 2. Tan solo él se fue 5 chicas llegaron y se sentaron conmigo, las vi y sentí que eran algo así como la líder "mosquita muerta" y el conjunto de clones; una chica de cabello castaño largo rizado y piel blanca se sentó al lado de mi con una actitud prepotente, suponiendo, era la mosquita muerta.

-Hola, me llamo Elizabeth-Me dijo la chica- ella son Paola, Rocío, Diana y Camila-Continuó señalando a cada una de ellas-¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?- Finalizó.

Era algo raro que chicas mayores que yo quisieran hablarme, normalmente nunca lo hacían y mucho menos que quisieran ser mis amigas.

-Supongo, me llamo Tabitha-Les respondí.

-Que graciosa eres, ¿Conoces a Alec Volturi?- Me preguntó.

Vi sus pensamientos, Elizabeth era grosera, infantil, posesiva, egoísta y celosa, aunque no entendí porque me había preguntado si conocía a Alec.

-Personalmente no, pero he escuchado de él- Le respondí algo confundida.

-¿Enserio?- Me dijo- Oye creo que ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Amm…bueno- Le respondí, confundida por que acababan de llegar.

Las chicas se alejaron, y llego Chace de nuevo.

-Ya vine, mi pequeña- Dijo sentándose, dándome una botella de agua junto a una manzana -Ya no había casi nada, así que traje lo que conseguí.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Dije dándole una mordida a la manzana.

Ya que soy híbrida, podía percibir el sabor de la manzana y no me hacia vomitar. Chace y yo charlamos hasta que el receso acabó, el tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero sus ojos recorrían toda la cafetería, leí su mente y estaba buscando –como diría mi papá- al clan enemigo, a quien yo no conocía. Al pararnos de las sillas, pero entonces sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento por alrededor nuestro, la cual me empujó, por suerte Chace me sostuvo antes de que me tropezara. Salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

El resto del día fue aburrido, no tenia nadie con quien charlar, Jane se había ido y el grupo de chicas que fue a verme en el almuerzo estaban en diferente grado. A punto de acabar la clase tuve una visión, era Jane… ¿Entrando a la sala de castigo?

Sonó la campana y pues me saco de mi pequeño "transe", seguía extrañada, Jane no se veía problemática. Salí y fui camino al estacionamiento, pero entonces vi a Jane ¡Entrando a la sala de castigo! Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, tenía el cabello alborotado y unos lentes obscuros –que ocultaban que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser rojos-. Intente olvidarme de eso y seguí camino a donde me dirigía. Al llegar me recargue en la moto de Tyler y espere a que llegara.

**Descifrando todos los códigos (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Not afraid- Eminem]**

Elizabeth se alejó de la chica y volvió a llegar Chace. Ellos 2 solo conversaban, ambos sonreían, él más que ella. Trataba de disimular mi mirada cuando Chace veía al resto de los alumnos que no vean a la chica. Comencé a pensar, intentar descifrar todos estos códigos, Tyler era vegetariano y me lo encontré en la misma escuela donde íbamos a encontrar a Jeffrey y Adabella… ¿El podría ser Jeffrey?... ¿¡Mi mejor amigo es el objetivo? Era posible…pero no quería imaginarlo, así que pase a mí otra interrogante: Chace era amigo de la hermana de Tyler y lo veo muy feliz junto a esa chica de ojos miel –tono vegetariano como los de Tyler y el resto de los Cullen- entonces si Tyler es Jeffrey y hay gran posibilidad que la hermana de mi amigo sea la chica de mis sueños, significa que la chica de la que me enamore ¡¿Es Adabella?

Sonó la campana, tenía que salir de mi duda así que decidí correr a velocidad vampírica y observar a la chica…posiblemente Adabella. Cuando me acerque, ella iba caminando así que por accidente la empuje, gran error pues llego a los brazos de Chace.

Salí de la cafetería, me sentía hambriento, hace más de un día que no bebía sangre, mis ojos habían regresado a su estado natural, tono café oscuro. El resto del día fue aburrido, la única persona con la que podía charlar –y por razones obvias no lo hice- era Elizabeth.

Ya que acabo la última hora salí apurado camino al BMW M6 2007 negro que habíamos tomado "prestado" mi hermana y yo. No veía que saliera, así que me fui a sentar a una de las bancas a lado de la puerta de la escuela, entonces salió mi chica perfecta, no me vio, fue caminando hacia una motocicleta Kymco Grand Dink 125 que estaba ahí, se recargó y espero a que alguien llegara.

Pensaba en ir y comenzar a platicar con ella, pero no podía, estaba muy nervioso. La mirada de la chica recorría todo el estacionamiento en busca de alguien. Yo estaba sentado detrás de un muro de la barda escolar, no podía verme, pero yo si a ella.

Paso tiempo, aproximadamente 45 minutos, ya todos se habían ido solo restaba ella en la moto y mi carro, entonces sonó mi celular, mensaje de Tyler.

_¡Mala suerte Amigo! Nos atraparon a la chava y a mí ¡estamos en la sala de castigo! ¿Y tú qué haces?_

Planeaba responder el mensaje a Tyler, pero entonces la mire otra vez, recargada en la motocicleta ¡Se veía preciosa! Me concentre y le envié el mensaje a Tyler.

_Aquí viendo a la chica que te dije y esperando a mi hermana. Haha! ¿Pero entonces que le hacías a la pobre chica para que los hayan castigado?_

Le envié el mensaje, entonces mi niña perfecta se acercó a la puerta, pero entonces escuche lo que hizo sacarme de mi duda…

-¡Tyler!- Grito ella en lo que caminaba.

¡Tyler! ¡La chica de mis sueños buscaba a Tyler! Eso significa que ella es la hermana de mi amigo…pero eso significa que la chica de mis sueños y mi mejor amigo ¡Son Adabella y Jeffrey Cullen!


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Nota: En este momento de la historia donde Alec y Adabella se encuentran juntos, las narraciones se llevaran mediante la perspectiva de uno solamente. No ambos como anteriormente se manejaba. Al regresar ambos a sus hogares respectivos y no estar uno con el otro se volverá a tener la narrativa de Ambos.**

**Sin conexión de mi cerebro a mi boca (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Hurricane- 30 Seconds to mars]**

Mi supuesta "Adabella" se acercaba, sus brillantes ojos estaban clavados en la puerta, que no notó mi presencia –otra vez-. Al estar subiendo los últimos escalones, su pequeño zapato rojo se enredo en un alambre cercano al escalón, lo que hiciera que se tropezara.

Mi corazón ganó a mi mente, me levanté, me incliné y comencé a recoger las hojas de la carpeta que se le había soltado.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté mirando las hojas ya que no tenía el suficiente valor para verla a los ojos.

Se tardo unos segundos en responderme, pero al acomodarse el cabello me llegó su aroma ¡El de la clase de matemáticas! No podía creerlo ella era la chica más hermosa que había yo visto, y tenía el aroma natural más perfecto.

-Amm, si. Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Me respondió entrecortadamente.

Su aterciopelada voz sonaba algo insegura. Levante el rostro para ver si se encontraba bien, entonces fue cuando la vi más detalladamente.

Su piel olivácea se veía suave y lisa, lo que más me impresiono fueron 2 lunares en su mejilla derecha, hacia que su apariencia fuera adorable. Su nariz tenia forma una delicada fresa y sus labios tenían un color rosado muy tenue, tan carnosos como los de mi hermana. Sus luminosos ojos ya no eran del mismo tono que los vi en el auditorio, eran más oscuros, pero aun así tenían toques miel…Definitivamente era la chica por la que llevaba una eternidad esperando.

-De nada ¿Quisieras sentarte un momento conmigo?- Pregunte sin conexión de mi cerebro a mi boca.

Ya que mi cerebro hizo sinapsis entendí el objetivo de la tonta pregunta que había hecho, obvio ella sabría que estoy atraído hacia ella, así que me empecé a reír ligeramente pero en mi mente solo podía insultarme por ser tan obvio y aumente las palabras - Bueno, para asegurarme si estás bien- con el objetivo que se disimulara mi loca pregunta.

-¡Claro!-Respondió sin darse cuenta de la bestialidad de pregunta.

La ayude a que se levantara. Sonreí. No podría creer lo que pasaba, estaba frente a la chica de mis sueños, hablando relajadamente. Mi mente rebobino la cinta de lo ocurrido y noté que faltaba algo…

-Perdón por ser tan maleducado, me llamo Alec Volturi.

Ella giró su cabeza en dirección a mi rostro.

-Mucho gusto, Alec. Soy Tabitha Black- Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tabitha Black… Sea o no Adabella ¡Era la hermana de Tyler! Hasta donde yo sabía, ser el novio de la hermana de tu mejor amigo no funcionaba nada bien – Hablando de Marcus, Didyme y Aro- Pero sentía que no habría ningún detalle negativo si lo hacía… ¿La razón? ¡Me sentí con una conexión inmediata con ella! A pesar de ella estaba con Chace en el almuerzo. No sonreía mucho con él como ahora que estaba conmigo.

-Oye creo que tal vez nuestros hermanos ya se fueron o han de estar vagabundeando. Te parece si para no quedarnos aburridos ¿Te invito un helado a un centro comercial cercano?- Cuestione clavado en sus ojos.

Luego volví a reaccionar ¡Ella también era vampiresa! ¡No podía comer! Regrese a la pequeña frase de "Y si fuera Adabella", pues comería sin ningún sentido.

-Amm… pues hay un pequeño problema con eso- Respondió alegre

-Si ya lo sé, eres vampiresa, yo también soy vampiro, ambos no podemos comer- Dije con las manos juntas a la altura de mi barbilla y viendo al cielo.

¡Otra vez lo hice! Definitivamente fue el día en el que más quería que mi cerebro hubiera procesado las palabras que decía y los movimientos que hacia –por haberme quedado como tonto viéndola en el auditorio y todo este tiempo que esperábamos a nuestros hermanos. Si hubiera sido una chica mortal, delate la existencia de los vampiros –algo por lo que me hubiera matado el resto de la guardia Volturi- y si es Adabella, tendría que idear una gran mentira para justificarme.

-¿Qué? - Me pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Pues…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- con una confusión en sus ojos- Y ¿Por qué me estabas espiando hace un momento?

¿Cómo se había enterado de que la observaba? Sinceramente me confundió, pero eso no era lo principal, mi gran dilema era que no tenía las palabras para contestar aquel par de preguntas. Y claro, si decía algo -tal y como ahora- acabaría diciendo una estupidez, ella iría donde los Cullen y los hombre lobo y entre todos me matarían junto a mi hermana. La única respuesta que tenía mi mente era una mentira, la cual, era una extraña mescolanza entre una falacia y la realidad, pero antes de conjugar todas las posibles opciones si lo decía, mi boca idiota articuló las palabras…

-Porque vine a protegerte.

**¿Protegerme? (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Zombie- The cranberries]**

Mi confusión llego a su nivel más alto. Si fuera caricatura japonesa mis ojos se habrían puesto en blanco y hubieran aparecido 3 puntos consecutivos sobre mi cabeza. Más me quede extrañada, pues a mi punto de vista no corría ningún peligro.

-¿Protegerme?- Baje una ceja y cruce los brazos- ¿De qué?

Él desdoblo mis brazos muy sutilmente haciendo que mis manos rozaran y luego las envolvió en sus heladas manos, formando un frío capullo.

-2 vampiros- Susurró viéndome a los ojos- poderosos, malvados y extremadamente letales. El chico es muy frio y calculador. Y la chica es muy dulce pero al provocarla es extremadamente peligrosa.

-¿Quién te mando?- Pregunte subiendo la mirada para perderla en sus hechizantes ojos ahora casi negros.

-Mi clan, los Volturi. Somos algo parecido a la policía de los vampiros, cuidamos nuestra existencia y castigamos a los que se lo merecen.

¿Policía? Entonces no entendí porque mi familia evitaba hablar de ellos, a excepción que alguien de mi familia haya cometido algo para que ellos se involucren...

-¿Y tu hermana esta aquí por la misma razón?- Interrogue.

-Sí, ambos tenemos que cumplir esa misión- respondió, colocando su mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda- Contigo y con tu hermano.

Mi confianza comenzó a crecer, al parecer no era una razón negativa por lo que ellos tenían información sobre mí o porque Alec me observaba desde lejos. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa a Alec y él me la devolvió.

-¿Entonces? Si no quieres ir por un helado ¿Te parece ir a visitar un centro comercial?- Me pregunto Alec, en lo que se levantaba de la banca y me tendía la mano.

Ya sabiendo la razón, no me pude contradecir. Aunque leyendo su mente, él quería invitarme a una cita.

-Claro- Sujetando su mano- Pero ¿Por qué no simplemente me invitas a salir? Sería más fácil de entender- Levantándome de la grada y dando un pequeño brinco para ver mejor a Alec, pues apenas y mi cabeza llegaba a la altura de sus labios.

Me sonrió nervioso y comenzamos a caminar hacia su carro.

-Porque para mí no sería tan fácil- Respondió

Ambos nos sentamos, Alec encendió el carro y lo fui guiando camino al centro comercial más cercano.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Mi primera cita a mis 500 años de existencia**** (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: [ The time (Dirty bit) – Black Eyed Peas]**

Ya que yo no soy de Forks ella me fue guiando hasta que llegamos a un centro comercial. Salimos del carro y comenzamos a caminar para entrar.

-Y pues ¿Es tu primera cita?- Preguntó poniéndose a mi lado.

-Sí- Afirme con la cabeza- Tengo mi primera cita a mis 500 años de existencia.

Adabella soltó unas pequeñas risas y volví a ver esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues me asegurare que te diviertas.

Entramos al centro y ella solo me tomaba de un brazo y entrábamos a cada tienda que estaba. Ella veía la ropa y millones de cosas más, parecía una salida de compras de Heidi, Chelsea y Renata. Heidi… ¿Qué pensaría de esto? Siempre me decía que yo hubiera hecho linda pareja con Gianna si la hubiéramos transformado. Siempre que traía humanos, ella me ayudaba a ver si podría conseguir pareja. Pero ahora ¿Qué pensaría de mí saliendo con una híbrida? Pero no con cualquier hibrida, hablo de Adabella Cullen. "¡No! ¿¡Cómo es que lo hiciste? ¡Eres un traidor!" Era lo único que se me ocurría que podría decirme…

-¿Heidi? ¿Quién es Heidi?- Preguntó Adabella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y probándose unos lentes- ¿Tienes novia y estas saliendo conmigo?- Finalizó con una mirada de confusión.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! Heidi no… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Amm, pues soy lectora de mentes- Dijo viendo la etiqueta de precio de los lentes y susurrando "me los llevo"

-¿Lectora?- pregunte con un tono conquistador (tal y como Félix y Demetri me decían que hablara con las chicas)

-Amm, si.

-¿Entonces sabes en lo que estoy pensando ahora?- dije acercándome a ella y poniendo en mi mente una imagen de cómo nos veríamos si nos besáramos.

Cuando me acerque ella puso su mano derecha en mi pecho para detenerme. Supuse que me faltaban más clases de "¿Cómo ser un galán?" por Félix y Demetri Volturi.

-Sí, pero nos acabamos de conocer, tal vez luego ¿no crees?- Respondió sonriente.

-Bueno… ¿Solo te vas a llevar los lentes?- Le pregunte.

-Para mí, si- Dijo viendo los lentes- Planeo gastar el dinero en algo más importante-Termino analizándome con su adorable y hermosa mirada.

-¿En qué?

-Tú solo ven- Soltó una pequeña risa. Entonces tomándome del brazo y me llevo a la sección de ropa para adolescentes.

Llegamos y comenzó a darme ropa para probármela, luego modelarla para saber cual se veía bien en mí y repetíamos el mismo procedimiento en todas las tiendas donde entrábamos. Por primera vez -aunque fuera una "cosa de mujeres"- fue divertido comprar infinidad de ropa, tanto para mí como para ella. Incluso Tabitha tuvo la idea de ir a una peluquería de ahí, ambos nos cortamos el cabello: ella se hizo un corte con navaja y a mi nada más me cortaron las puntas, aunque me peinaron con el cabello erizado. Llegábamos a las cajas de las tiendas y su tarjeta pasaba en el verificador y volvía a pasar y pasar. Me acorde que era una Cullen, debía de tener una fortuna en esa tarjeta, pero eso no me importaba. Ella tenía todo lo que yo buscaba, no me importaría si no tuviera ni un centavo.

Salimos del centro y llevábamos cada uno aproximadamente 10 bolsas llenas de ropa por cada mano, ambos nos sonreíamos al otro. Entonces sonó su celular, me acuerdo perfectamente de todo eso, su melodía de llamada era "Reptilia" de los Strokes. Me sorprendió eso, esa música era rock de hace varios tiempos y a las chicas como ella solo les agrada la música actual, usualmente pop.

-¿Rockera?- Le pregunte

Adabella soltó unas pequeñas risas en lo que encontraba su teléfono.

-Sí, amo el rock.

Encontró su móvil, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y respondió.

-¿Hola?

Solo se oían agudos y fuertes gritos saliendo de la bocina del teléfono. Supuse que era Alice o Rosalie Cullen.

-Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien acompañada. No me pasara nada- Dijo viéndome a reojo- Bueno, ahorita voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y me vio.

-Alec, tengo que regresar a mi casa ¿habría tanto problema que me puedas llevar?

-No hay problema, solo dime donde es- Dije a pesar de saber perfectamente donde es la residencia Cullen.

Subimos al carro y nos dirigimos a su casa. Definitivamente había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

**Tamara Dupont y Cole Le Blanc, los nuevos miembros de la familia (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: ****In the shadows- The Rasmus]**

Acabo la cita, me la había pasado de lo mejor. Alice me había llamado, sonaba alterada, quería que regresara a la casa. Le pregunte a Alec si me podría llevar, el asintió y lo guíe hasta llegar al bosque. Estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa –faltaban aproximadamente unos 2 minutos- pero entonces me acorde… ¡Edward! No quería que escuchara los pensamientos de Alec. Mire fijamente al bosque y espere que no se escucharan.

Llegamos a mi casa, nadie estaba esperando en las escaleras de la entrada. Eso me pareció algo inusual, siempre que salgo Emmett o mi padre Jacob me esperan sentados. Pero eso tranquilizó mis nervios, nadie verá a Alec, si no Alice o Bella comenzarían a molestarme diciendo que es mi novio o queriendo que se los presente, pero es un Volturi…Pero aun no sabía con exactitud lo que significaba que alguien fuera un Volturi.

-Gracias por traerme, Alec ¿Te veo mañana?- Mirándolo a los ojos marón obscuro que tenía

-Claro ¿Te parece en el almuerzo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Hasta mañana, Tabitha.

Ambos nos inclinamos para darnos un beso en la mejilla, pero entonces escuche un pensamiento cercano, por la voz supuse era de mi hermano. Alec fijo la mirada en la puerta y sus ojos abrieron como platos.

-Será mejor que bajes ya- Dijo aún sin darnos el beso y encendiendo el carro.

-Supongo- Abrí la puerta y baje rápidamente susurrando "Adiós"

Tan solo cerré la puerta y el carro arranco tan rápido que mis ojos no pudieron observarlo fijamente.

Antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirme a mi casa sentí una mano en mi hombro, di la vuelta y vi a Tyler. Se veía algo molesto pero sarcástico como de costumbre.

-Ya vi por qué tan ocupada, hermanita- Dijo moviendo suavemente su cabeza-¿Quién era? No pude reconocerlo, no había tanta luz. Y no pude escucharlo, sus pensamientos los cubrían los tuyos.

-Un amigo- Respondí caminando hacia mi casa, luego Tyler me siguió.

-¿Un amigo o el chico de tu visión?- Preguntó en lo que cruzábamos la puerta y esperando que en mis pensamientos pusiera al "amigo", pero para su desgracia yo había heredado el escudo de mi querida abuela Bella.

Hice una pequeña sonrisita y Tyler entendió que me refería al chico de mi visión, pero telepáticamente él solo quería que pusiera la imagen del chico.

Llegamos a la sala de la casa y que sorpresa me lleve. Estaba mi familia Cullen, mi papá Jacob, mi tío Seth y mi mirada se clavó en una pareja de vampiros que se ubicaban al centro de mi familia.

-Adabella, quisiéramos presentarte a 2 nuevos miembros de la familia- Dijo Esme tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a los otros 2 vampiros.

-Ella es Tamara Dupont y el es Cole Le Blanc, serán nuevos miembros de la familia.

Me llegaron repentinamente a la mente las palabras de Alec acerca de los dos vampiros ¿Tamara y Cole eran los vampiros poderosos, malvados y extremadamente letales? Los observe bien, Tamara era muy hermosa: Alta, cabello negro largo y ondulado, piel olivácea clara y sus ojos eran carmesí. Supuse que por la dieta que antes manejaba. Cole me dio la impresión de Emmett –grande e intimidante- pero lucia algo retraído. Su cabello era un castaño claro corto, piel muy blanca y con una pequeña cicatriz debajo su ojo derecho, me recordó a la de mi tía Emily.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Cole y ella es mi prometida Tamara- Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y no sentí ninguna maldad en ella.

-Si- Susurro Tamara - Mucho gusto- Estrechando mi mano con menos fuerza que Cole

La chica bajo la mirada y sostuvo la mano de su prometido. Supuse que debía de estar algo nerviosa, ya que habló con el mismo tono que usaba Jasper al hablar con un humano.

-Amm, igualmente- dije en voz baja y con algo de desconfianza.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Al fin estaba solo** **(Narrado por Alec Volturi) ****[CANCION RECOMENDADA: Old time Rock N Roll- Bob Seger]**

Al bajar Adabella del carro, conduje lo más rápido posible. Me aleje de la casa Cullen en menos de 5 segundos. De camino al apartamento únicamente pensaba en mi droga personal, alias Tabitha Adabella Black Cullen.

Al llegar, baje del carro y me di cuenta de que Adabella había dejado las bolsas de compras en el asiento trasero de mi carro, así que la única escapatoria era bajar las mías y las de ella. Al llegar al último nivel del edificio abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento y entre, camine hacia mi cuarto y deje en el suelo todas las bolsas de compras, pero entonces me llego a la mente una interrogante ¿Dónde está Jane?

-¿Jane?- Pregunte en voz alta esperando su respuesta.

No escuche ni mu de respuesta, el apartamento estaba en un silencio total. Supuse que Jane salió de cacería. Entonces, tenía el lugar para mí solo… ¡AL FIN! Nunca me había quedado completamente solo en toda mi vida. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie me detendría.

¿Qué haría primero? La respuesta era complicada, estaba de lo más feliz por mi salida con Tabitha así que me decidí por una opción. Quería imitar a un chico de una película que había visto con Félix y Demetri… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si mi memoria es correcta era "Negocios Riesgosos".

Me intente vestir como en la película, en mi computadora puse la canción y comencé a bailar como el chico ese. Era divertido, brincaba de un sillón a otro, pateaba cosas que estuvieran en el suelo, etcétera. La música estaba a un volumen muy fuerte, yo con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no me di cuenta de algo…Casi al terminar la canción, yo estaba sobre el sofá bailando, entonces Jane entro y se escondió para seguir viendo todo lo que hacía.

-Hermano ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo Jane soltando unas pequeñas pero adorables risas.

Yo me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca de vergüenza. Jane solamente se reía continuamente.

-Una cosa hermana: Al fin estaba solo– la mirada la tenía clavada en el techo y el rosto dirigiéndose a Jane.

-Mejor vete a poner otra ropa, mi pequeño Alec- Dijo mi hermana entre múltiples risotadas.

Fui a cambiar de ropa, a una playera verde, pantalón negro y los mismos zapatos. Entonces regrese con mi pequeña y querida hermana.

Ella me sugirió que fuera de cacería. Asentí, pues yo estaba exageradamente sediento. Salí al bosque de a buscar algún humano indefenso caminando por ahí, pero entonces identifique un aroma familiar: los Cullen pasaron por ahí, solo esperaba que Alice no me viera en una alguna visión. Pero luego el olor se hizo más fuerte… ¿Se estarían acercando? No quería averiguarlo así que corrí hacia el lado opuesto del apartamento y cuando menos lo pensé ya había llegado a la residencia Cullen, pero lo extraño era que no percibía el aroma de ningún desagradable vegetariano. De repente un aroma familiar me llego...¡Adabella! Nuevamente mi mente ignoro los pensamientos y mi corazón dijo que fuera a verla a su habitación.

**Algo enredada su vida ¿No Creen? (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Club can't handle me- Flo Rida Feat. David Guetta]**

-Terminando con las presentaciones- Exclamó Alice- ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?

Tanto Tyler como yo, abrimos los ojos con nervios y tomamos un trago de saliva, totalmente sincronizados. Afortunadamente teníamos activado nuestro escudo, sino Edward se hubiera enterado de todo.

-Bien- Dijo Tyler apresurado

-¿Tabitha?- Preguntó Alice. Entonces todos clavaron su mirada en mí.

-Amm, me encontré a Chace- Respondí nuevamente jugando con mi cabello, tal y como lo hacía con Alec.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie y obviamente mi padre Jacob soltaron un gruñido a coro, pues ellos no aprobaban a mi amigo ya que sabían el gusto que tenía el hacia mí. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella y mi madre Renesmee, sonrieron. Para ellos Chace les interesaba poco, pero no lo odiaban. Seth y los nuevos no entendían del tema.

-Creo que es tiempo de ir de cacería- Sugirió Bella

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque. Mi hermano, Seth y mi padre fueron a ensayar las transformaciones, por lo que solo quedamos los nuevos y yo.

Por educación los invite a sentarse a la sala. Fue cuando me comenzaron a contar la historia de su vida humana y de cómo nos encontraron.

Cole era un motociclista francés profesional, por lo que sus brazos y parte del torso tienen cicatrices de diferentes tamaños y formas. Él usualmente en su forma humana al sentirse extremadamente furioso, misteriosamente algún objeto cercano explotaba o se quebraba, lo que hacía que a Cole le extrañara el asunto. Algo parecido sucedía con Tamara; ella era Gerente de Mantenimiento en la compañía donde Cole mandaba a reparar sus múltiples motocicletas, ahí fue donde se conocieron. No paso mucho tiempo para que se enamoraran. Salieron en millones de citas: restaurantes, parques, pero la que importo en su transformación fue un crucero, el cual recorría de Francia –Tierra natal de ambos-, Canadá y el resto de América hasta Argentina. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a Canadá el barco tuvo una falla, y los únicos sobrevivientes fueron ellos. Nadaron hasta la costa de dicho país y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que se por Ottawa encontraron a un tal Fred y él fue el que los transformo. Fueron a Vancouver –Residencia de Fred- Se quedaron un tiempo con su creador, hasta que este comenzó a coquetear con Tamara: ella lo alejaba y cuando lo hartaba: golpeaba. Cole resistía las ansias de romperle la cara en mil y un trozos, pero el poder de Fred –Mantener alejadas a algunas personas- era lo que impedía que Cole fuera en contra de él, hasta que un día lo sorprendió con la guardia baja. Comenzó a golpearlo lenta y dolorosamente y en un ataque de furia le arranco la cabeza, pero no contaban con ningún fuego para quemar su cuerpo, así que Cole uso su don –desintegrar molecularmente algún objeto- y así acabaron con él. Nuevamente se guiaron sin rumbo, obviamente si algún humano los retaba, pues era el desayuno. Carlisle y Esme los encontraron en el bosque en lo que buscaban un lugar donde habitar y pues aquí están.

-Wow- Dije cuando terminaron de contar la historia- Algo enredada su vida ¿No creen?

Ambos soltaron una risa pequeña y se miraron entre sí.

-Y que Adabella ¿Tienes novio?- Me pregunto Tamara mas sociable.

-Amm, pues…Este…-No sabía que contestar. Novio no tenia, pero Alec…- Creo que no.

Cole se río con la misma gracia que Emmett y Tamara curveo sus labios. La chica volteo y vio la hora en el reloj más cercano.

-Creo que ya debes ir a dormir, pequeña- Me aconsejo.

-Supongo- Notando que ya era aproximadamente la media noche.

Me despedí de ambos y subí las escaleras. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

**¿Quién rayos eres tú? (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: From Yesterday – 30 Seconds to Mars]**

Me deje guiar por la esencia de Adabella, y note que había una entrada para la habitación de donde se desprendía el olor. Subí por un árbol y me arroje para llegar a la ventana. Al entrar a la habitación, Adabella estaba dormida sobre su cama, y al acercarme comenzó a temblar de frio, por lo que fui a buscar un cobertor…Fue entonces cuando me percate de su habitación. Medianamente grande y pintada de color vino, pero no fue lo que hizo que mis sentidos se entumieran. Un piano blanco en una esquina, una batería en la otra, 2 guitarras acústicas, 3 eléctricas y un bajo. Sobre el piano vi 2 carpetas –una con el nombre de "Mis canciones" y la otra con "Favoritas". En las paredes había carteles y fotos pegadas donde figuraban The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Guns N Roses, Kiss, Queen, The Doors, Hendrix, entre otros. Nunca había visto a una chica admiradora de aquellos. Fui hacia su armario y saque un cobertor.

Me acerque poco a poco a Adabella, y le coloque el cobertor encima, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo aun temblaba, pero no tanto como al inicio. Tome un pequeño asiento blanco que se encontraba cerca del piano y lo coloque cerca para ver a mi amada.

Cada fina respiración que hacía y cada pequeño gesto que expresaba en su rostro mientras dormitaba, estaban llenos de ternura.

Me quede así como por una o dos horas, pero de pronto escuche que la puerta del cuarto de Adabella se abrió, vi a entrar a un chico: alto, castaño…Fue una vista a preliminar de Félix. Su aroma era de vampiro, supuse que era un miembro más de los Cullen

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Me pregunto.

-Amm, un amigo de Tabitha- Dije algo intimidado. Francamente, a veces, Félix me atemorizaba, pero este chico, se veía molesto o preocupado por Tabitha, por lo que él si me aterrorizo.

-Es muy tarde, aparte, no te enseñaron que debes entrar por la puerta- Me respondió fríamente.

Comencé a aplicar mi don, esperaba que solo afectara al grandulón, pero en lo que tartamudeaba de nervios y para expresar desesperación de mi don me di cuenta de algo, mi anestesia también estaba afectando a Adabella.

Tan solo vi que el crecido vampiro cerró los ojos salí lo más pronto arrojándome por la ventana.

Quería estar con Adabella, pero no si podría morir por eso.

Salí del cuarto. Comencé a caminar en dirección al apartamento pero de pronto me llego una pestilencia a lobos, pero también el olor de mi hermana.

-¿Qué aroma es ese?- Espeto la voz más aguda.

-No lo sé, déjame investigar- Dijo la otra.

De Pronto solo escuche un "¡CORRE ALEC!" Dentro de mi cabeza, así que decidí ir a sentido contrario lo más rápido posible.

Llegue a un árbol, me recargue en el tronco e instantáneamente mi cuerpo bajo hacia el suelo, mi cabeza quedo viendo en dirección de la copa del árbol. Mis manos cruzadas sobre mis rodillas estaban temblando, era extraño, por lo que decidí aplicar mi don sobre mi persona.

Sé que suena raro, pero siempre que necesitaba relajarme me atacaba a mi mismo con mi poder, era algo así como el cigarro, drogas o el alcohol tiene efecto sobre los humanos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en lo que "reposaba" en aquel tronco, supuse no me quede mucho tiempo.

Empecé a anular mi don y de pronto comencé a escuchar pequeños pasos a lo lejos, las hojas secas de otoño sobre la tierra crujían con un ritmo contagioso. Llevaban una secuencia llena de gracia, como si un niño de 3 años estuviera revoloteando en el bosque.

El sonido se hacía más fuerte, aun no me llegaba ningún aroma o más bien la hediondez lobuna todavía no se retiraba de mis fosas nasales.

-¿Alec?- Dijo una sutil y ligera voz que aun no podía reconocer.

Mi vista aun era algo borrosa, pero aquella persona tan hermosa de cualquier forma la reconocería, era Adabella.

**Singulares sueños y una sorpresa en la realidad (Narrado por Adabella Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Bohemian Rapsody- Queen]**

Caí rendida a mi cama y cerré los ojos, pasaron tan solo unos 50 segundos y me quede dormida.

Mi primera imagen en mi sueño fue a mi madre, Renesmee. Estaba abrazándome fuertemente y recargándome contra su pecho mientras lloraba inconsolable en el patio trasero de la casa. Ella solo observaba la gran y hermosa luna llena que podíamos apreciar esa noche. Luego llego mi padre en fase lobuna junto con mi tío Seth y la tía Leah. El trío de lobos se acerco a mí y me rozaron con su cálido y suave pelaje intentando tranquilizarme. Cada segundo que pasaba en ese momento de mi sueño, iba cayendo al suelo pero yo no hacía nada para contradecir esta acción, Nessie me sostenía más fuerte y Jake lo intentaba metiéndose en mis brazos. Al final termine en el frio césped nocturno, Seth se hecho en mis pies y Leah se puso atrás de mí, como un respaldo. No sabía por qué lloraba tan nostalgica, pero supuse que fue algo fuerte para que a Leah no le importara el aroma a vampiro y me fuera a consolar.

Siguió mi sueño con una imagen del colegio: Jane, Alec y Tyler. Estábamos durante el receso en una mesa, a lo lejos veía a Elizabeth y a Chace, estaban muriendo de celos. Supuse que Elizabeth me envidiaba por tener a mi lado a Alec y Chace pues viceversa. De pronto Alec sostuvo mi mano, me sonrío y comenzó a darme ligeros besos en la mejilla derecha, completamente romántico. Gire mi vista para ver a mi hermano y a mi amiga, Jane y Tyler… ¿¡Se daban un beso?

Después, me vi en un pequeño departamento amarillo ¡¿dándole clases de baile a Alec? Pero no era un baile normal, era una mescolanza de Hip Hop, Ballet y Pop. Algo raro. Pero pues adorable.

De pronto esa rara imagen de mi "protector" conmigo se evaporo, poco a poco sentía un frio incontrolable, entonces me acorde que no tenía ni un cobertor encima, intente despertar, pero no pude, me encontraba tan cansada que no podía abrir mis ojos.

El frio disminuyo un tanto, y se mantuvo así. No sé lo que pasaba fuera de mi mente pero había dejado de soñar, solo pensaba en Alec. Aquellos ojos, sus labios, perfecta piel y delicados rasgos… ¡No! ¡No me podía enamorar de él! Alec había dicho que venía a protegerme… Pero ¿por qué pensó lo que pensó en la tienda de ropa? ¿Estaba interesado en mí? No lo sé, pero creo que también me interesa…

De pronto mi ambiente pacífico se transformo en un campo de guerra, sentí una tensión de enemistad y sobre protección, pero de pronto no sentí nada, mis sentidos se anularon. Sentía que había muerto, pues no supe que había pasado para sentirme entumecida.

Lentamente todos mis sentidos volvieron a activarse, pero como siempre, no podía abrir los ojos.

-¡Tabitha! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Cole en lo que agitaba mi hombro.

-Si… ¡Si!- Respondí todavía adormilada- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Él se quedo callado, y yo no quería ver sus pensamientos ni gastar mi poca energía en descubrir el origen de la pregunta.

Cole salió de mi cuarto y pues ya me había espantado el sueño, así que decidí vestirme.

Supuse que unos Jeans y una playera gris -en cuanto no me viera Alice- no estarían cometiendo un crimen contra la moda.

Camine hacia mi espejo y me talle la cara con mis manos, pero el anillo de plata que me había regalado Carlisle y Esme hace unos días al pasar por mi frente me araño creando una herida, salía algo de sangre, pero entonces me acorde, Cole y Tamara no resistirían el aroma a sangre de alguna herida…

Salí disparada por mi ventana corriendo a una velocidad incomparable, llena de miedo de lo que los nuevos puedan hacerme. Ya estando lejos camine tranquilamente por el bosque.

Mis pasos llevaban un ritmo tan prendido, caminaba de un lado a otro, pero simplemente el número y sonido de mis pisadas era tan uniforme, como el tiempo de una cancion.

Llegue a un árbol y vi que un chico estaba sentado en una posición deprimente, parecía como si fuera a llorar, pero entonces reconocí su aroma...Hermoso aroma.

-¿Alec?- Pregunte y me detuve.


	11. Capitulo 10

**¡No te acerques! ****(Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: Dance with the devil- Breaking Benajamin]**

Mi mirada regreso a la normalidad. No podía creer que alguien a estas horas de la madrugada se viera tan hermosa sin algún solo esfuerzo.

-¡Hola!- Dijo sonriendo muy entusiasmada.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la examine nuevamente con mi mirada, aún me sorprendía tanta belleza que podría haber en una sola persona.

-¿Qué tal?- Le respondí dando un ligero paso hacia su dirección.

El único sentido que faltaba por conectarse completamente –que era el olfato- escogió un mal momento para volver a activarse. Esta vez el aroma de Adabella había cambiado, era aun más delicioso…

-¿Y qué haces tan temprano por aquí?- Me cuestiono.

Al finalizar de enunciar su pregunta, se acomodo su fleco, entonces me llego aquel aroma increíblemente más fuerte que antes. Note que era de un rasguño que se había hecho, su sangre escurría no tan abundante, era difícil contenerse a eso.

-Amm, nada importante- Conteste retrocediendo un paso más largo para evitar algún ataque.

Adabella me vio algo extrañada y se acerco. Yo me alejaba tan rápido como podía, aquel olor era tan parecido a sangre humana y no tenía la hediondez de lobo que ella poseía en su ADN. Aquel olor fue tan penetrantemente suculento en mí ser que aun me acuerdo de lo placentero que era cautivar la extremadamente agradable esencia.

-¡No te acerques!- Le grite sin saber las consecuencias que ocasionaría.

Sus radiantes ojos marrones comenzaron a borrar aquel brillo de emoción que se genero al verme y su mirada descendió al suelo lleno de hojas.

Capte la idea de por qué se había puesto así, no debí gritarle. Fue algo así como negarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a ella aún sin haberle confesado todo.

Comenzó a dar parpadeos a una velocidad algo rápida y dio pasos en reversa, al estar lo suficientemente lejos me vio directamente a mi rostro y se alejo corriendo. Adabella resistía un impulso de llorar muy notorio.

-¡Tabitha!- Grite mientras ella corría a velocidad vampírica.

No iba a hacer un esfuerzo para que ella me fuera a acusar con su familia así que decidí quedarme en donde estaba.

-¡TONTO!- Me repetía- Ella ha de estar llorando, todo por tu estúpida culpa…

Camine en lo que me seguía maldiciendo y sin querer llegue a una parte desconocida de la ciudad. La larga noche de Forks teñía un vecindario con casas descuidadas de ladrillo, basura en la acera, grafitis en las bardas de madera que se encontraban y distintos negocios de dudosa proveniencia y calidad, como tatuajes y bares. Se veía algo peligrosa la pequeña vecindad: Motociclistas drogadictos, chicas ofreciendo sus servicios, bandoleros en riñas, etc. Ya tenía hambre –casi dos días sin probar ni una pisca de sangre- y pues 2 brutos grandulones se acercaron a mí, con el fin de despojarme de mis pocas pertenencias que llevaba en ese momento, acabe con ellos en menos de 2 minutos. Seguí el mismo orden con toda persona que me encontraba ahí.

Tal vez eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar así ante mi Adabella, era más de un día de dejar de estar alimentado.

Tan solo acababa con un alma en ese lugar y buscaba otra, repetí eso millones de veces. A pesar de mi loca y desesperada sed, paso algo que no sé como ocurrió. Un niño de aproximadamente 2 años y tantos meses caminaba con su hermano mayor mientras yo estaba dentro de mi frenesí. El niño tenía unos grandes ojos marrones –idénticos a los de Adabella-, piel blanca como la nieve –igual a la de mi hermana- y unos rizos color madera que aproximadamente le llegaban a las orejas con un perfecto peinado con flequillo en forma de huevo –parecido al peinado de mi madre biológica-. Acabe de beber al grandulón de su hermano y ese niñito me vio con unos ojos idénticos a los de Adabella cuando contenía sus lágrimas unas horas antes. No podía hacerlo… Sus ojos eran los de Tabitha -por raro que suene eso.

-Vete- dije en lo que hacía un movimiento de cabeza hacia mi izquierda.

Más tarde en acabar la palabra, que el niñito salió corriendo a una velocidad no tan elevada, pero adorable hacia donde yo había llegado.

No entendí porque lo había hecho. Había 2 aspectos vampíricos que no se habían cumplido en mi parte: el respeto a la vida humana y el no haber bebido la sangre de aquel infante…

El no tan notorio sol comenzó a salir de su escondite, por lo que decidí regresar a la casa. Ya estaba satisfecho. Corrí hacia mi pequeña vivienda y me prepare para el día que comenzaba. Jane había regresado, pues se escuchaba música proveniente de su habitación, mas no la quería molestar. Entre al baño y me comencé a darme un duchazo, solo pensaba en lo que estuviera haciendo Tabitha.

-¿Qué hago ahora para que ella me perdone?- Me decía en lo que me tallaba mi nuca.

Alguna forma significativa de ofrecerle una disculpa… De pronto mi cerebro conecto. Había encontrado la forma perfecta de pedirle perdón. Su pasión era la música, así que le demostrare mi cariño con una canción.

**Cambio de look (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Dynamite- Taio Cruz]**

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude. Escuche a Alec gritando mi nombre, pero eso no haría que regresara, si me sentía devastada por esas tres palabras.

"¡No te acerques!" fue mucho para mí y más si el chico que me hacía sentir diferente lo había exclamado. ¿Qué hice para que dijera eso? ¿Me veía mal? ¿Olía raro? ¡No se! Lo único que sabía, era que no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Saque mi teléfono celular como a medio camino de donde se encontraba Alec a mi casa. Busque un número telefónico entre mi no tan amplia agenda… De hecho era el primero –hablando por orden alfabético.

Presione el botón verde, entonces se comenzó a escuchar el tono de espera, esa personita lo había personalizado para que sonara con una musiquita de elevador… muy desesperante.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la sutil voz de esa persona.

-¿Alice? Quiero ver si me podrías hacer un favor- Respondí. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de lo que había hecho- Necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme para la escuela.

-¡CLARO!- Contesto con un pequeño chillido al acabar su palabra –Te veo en tu cuarto en aproximadamente 5 minutos.

La llamada la termino ella, yo solo gire los ojos. Supongo que alguien se había dado cuenta que salí de la casa –mas espero que no sepan con quien estaba.

Esos 5 minutos los gaste en una débil caminata a mi casa. Y de pronto vi a Cole y Jasper sentados en el porche de la casa conversando amenamente. Nuevamente el recién llegado a la familia se me quedo viendo con la misma cara de preocupación. Nuevamente no quería gastar mi energía en el morbo de leer su mente, así que fui directo a mi habitación.

De pronto me acorde de que Alice necesitaba un conejillo de indias a la perfección, así que entre al baño para darme una ligera lavada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Le pregunte después de salir del baño envuelta en una bata azul.

No pude dejar de observar el extraño panorama fashonista que tenía mi habitación. Había un sillón giratorio justo al centro, un espejo que casi abarcaba una pared completa, rizadores, planchas para el cabello, infinidad de cosméticos y principalmente el toque Alice: una pequeña grabadora rosa con música electrónica.

-¡Obvio!- Exclamo la pequeña voz que tenía mi tía -¿Y ahora por qué tan interesada en verte bien para la escuela?- Dijo en lo que escogía la ropa que me pondría.

-¿No puedes tener una visión de eso?- inquirí bromeando.

-Tú sabes que no, señorita mitad lobo- Me respondió y luego me saco la lengua seguida de un gesto gracioso.

Ya sabía que dado a ser "mitad" lobo ella no podía tener visiones mías y tampoco de Tyler, pero me gustaba hacerla desatinar.

Saco de mi armario un vestido muy casual color morado que estaba cubierto de polvo, ya que nunca me lo ponía. Comenzó a limpiarlo de una manera tan sutil y al mismo tiempo saco unos zapatos plateados. La combinación era estupenda solamente que no me veía usando eso… No era mi estilo.

-Vete a poner esto rápido- Enunció mi tía.

Me dio la ropa y en menos de 2 minutos ya me lo había puesto. Salí del baño de mi habitación con el vestido puesto y solo sentí el deslumbrante flash de una cámara que se encontraba en las pequeñas manos de Alice.

-Me siento algo rara- Dije tallándome los ojos y caminando hacia la silla

-Tranquila, luego se te hará costumbre.

Esperaba que no lo fuera.

Me senté en esa divertida silla giratoria y comenzó a maquillarme. Lo más que yo lograba maquillarme, era únicamente la parte inferior de los ojos con delineador: esta vez sentí la base de maquillaje, rímel, sombra, delineador, etc.

-Oye, no contestaste mi pregunta- Dijo Alice en lo que marcaba mis rizos con un cepillo.

-Amm ¿Si te la contesto prometes tu responderme una?- Aquella pregunta la había tenido en mente desde ayer.

Alice asintió.

-Es por un chico.

Desgraciadamente no pude apartar mi mente de los pensamientos de mi tía: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿En qué grado va? ¡¿Cómo se viste? Lo último fue algo confuso.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Tu papá no lo sabe verdad? ¿Nessie sabe de esto? ¿Soy la primera en enterarme?- Contesto mi tía emocionada.

-¡ALICE!

- Lo siento, te toca preguntar.

Tenía mis esperanzas de que su reacción con la pregunta que iba a hacer no causara ningún daño…

-¿Quiénes son los Volturi?


	12. Capitulo 11

**Diciendo la verdad… toda la verdad (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: Guns N Roses – You could be mine]**

Salí de mi pequeño duchazo y entre a mi cuarto. El color amarillo mostaza de las paredes aparentaba irse oscureciendo más según las horas iban avanzando.

La música de Jane se había apagado, supuse que estaría haciendo algo más importante.

En el momento de decidir que prendas usar me acorde de lo que Adabella y yo habíamos comprado… ¿Por qué no sacar algo de ahí?

Debo de admitir que nunca en mi vida me habría vestido así, pero todo sea por la sobrina de la vampira con más estilo del mundo. Una playera blanca, chamarra de cuero, jeans y tenis modernos no eran mi estilo.

Terminando de escoger mi ropa recordé algo importante ¡La canción!

Había escuchado una melodía antes, solo que no podía acordarme bien de la letra, así que encendí mi ordenador portátil y la busque.

Al leerla completa no pude imaginar exactamente todo lo que decía, era perfecta. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se había plasmado en aquella hermosa lirica.

Pensé en el momento perfecto de cantarle ¿En la entrada? ¿Salida? ¿Receso? Receso… Alguien nos había comentado algo de música en el receso… ¡Mike y Jessica! ¡La audición! Momento perfecto para cantarle esa canción.

-Hermanito ¿tendrás un par de lentes de contacto que me prestes?- Dijo Jane entrando a mi cuarto.

Fije la vista en mi hermana… ¡Se veía increíblemente diferente! Su cabello castaño no lo había recogido como siempre, lo dejo caer y sus rizos fueron extremadamente notorios. No había puesto ni una gota de maquillaje obscuro en su delicado rostro. Mi hermana se veía bellísima pero algo marcaba la excepción... Llevaba la ropa que Adabella se había comprado.

-Están en el baño… ¿Por qué usas eso?

-¿Qué? ¿La ropa? La encontré en una bolsa en la sala y pues parece que fue escogida para mi ¡Me encanto!

Si, ya había notado que aquel blusón verde de manga corta y los pantalones blancos le habían quedado a la perfección… Pero se hubieran visto mejor en Adabella.

-Ah, está bien.

Ya que iba a salir mi hermana me acorde de que ella tenía que escribir la obra…

-¡Jane! ¡Espera!- Grite poniéndome rápido de pie atrás de ella.

-¿Qué?- Dijo dando media vuelta dejando que sus rizos me golpearan la cara.

-Quisiera ver si en la obra podrías poner una pareja algo así como…

-¿Cómo qué?- Me pregunto haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero desconocía las palabras con las que lo haría…

-Algo parecido a un amor imposible- acordándome de lo que pasaría conmigo y Adabella- como el de una hibrida con un vampiro- esto último lo dije susurrando, en el menor volumen en el cual podía entonar una palabra.

No debí hacer eso, mi hermana siempre había tenido el oído más agudo del clan...

-¡¿Te enamoraste de Adabella?- Dijo sorprendida, pero no enojada.

No sabía que contestar, solo movía los ojos de abajo hacia arriba y mi boca quedo entre abierta y pues mi mente quedo en blanco, las palabras se borraron de mi, parecía que no supiera ni hablar.

-¿Qué? Amm… ¿Cómo crees?- Dije después de cómo 2 minutos de completo silencio

-¿Sera por los nervios que te dio la pregunta y porque tienes aquel aroma que desprende mi amiga?

-¿¡Amiga? La misión era para hacernos cargo de ellos no para hacerlos nuestros amigos.

-Pues no es mi culpa de que ella fuera tan agradable y él tan…

-¿¡TAN QUE?- Grite nuevamente.

No sé que me ocurría, mi temperamento estaba muy elevado. Tabitha, el adorable niño y ahora mi hermana… creo que estaba perdiendo el control.

Mi hermana me mostro su rostro de furia y aplico su don, no se detuvo ni tuvo piedad que fuera a su hermano. Aquel insoportable dolor me lo merecía, no podía pedirle que se detuviera, pues tenía toda la razón en hacer eso. Cuando todo finalizo, no sabía qué tiempo había pasado, había intentado bloquear mi mente. Yo me encontraba en el suelo y ella con una cara tan inexpresiva como la de Marco me miro, se dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Supuse que debía relajarme un momento, puse música sinfónica para bebés y al escucharla intente aplicar mi don nuevamente, lo mas cercano a dormir que yo podía hacer.

**Algo de todo (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: Estranged- Guns N Roses]**

Sentí el jalón de cabello que me había dado mi tía ¿Enserio era tan mala esa pregunta?

-Amm… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Solo curiosidad- Respondí

-Pues si es tanta curiosidad, pregúntale a tu abuelo, Edward es el experto en ese tema- Expreso algo molesta.

En menos tiempo para que yo haya respondido a eso, Alice termino con el peinado y salió de mi cuarto.

Me levante de la silla y fui camino al enorme espejo que mi tía había llevado a mi habitación. ¿Esa era yo? No puedo decir que me veía mejor, pero tampoco peor… simplemente me veía bien en un estilo diferente al mío.

Guarde silencio por un momento, entonces fue cuando escuche una relajante melodía proveniente de la sala. Era un disco que mis padres nos ponían a Tyler y a mí cuando éramos bebés, Rockabye Baby: Guns N Roses. Tal vez de ahí surgió el enfermo fanatismo que mi hermano y yo tenemos hacia esa banda. La canción era "November Rain", aquella canción de cuna aun me recordaba a aquellos momentos que no podía dormir y mi papá la reproducía.

Baje las escaleras, ansiosa de saber la razón por la que esa canción estaba en el aparato de sonido de la casa.

Al llegar a los últimos escalones vi a Tamara junto con Rosalie, Esme, Bella, y mi madre Nessie viendo fijamente a un niño de aproximadamente 2 años quedándose dormido en el regazo de Tamara.

Creo que ese fue el niño más hermoso que hasta ese entonces yo pude haber visto. Un cabello castaño quebrado en forma de hongo muchísimo más arreglado que el mío, piel blanca casi transparente incluso más que la de algún vampiro, unos voluminosos labios rosados en forma de gota y unos grandes ojos marrones entrecerrados y enmarcados por unas largas pestañas chinas.

-No hagas ruido, cariño- Dijo mi madre con voz aterciopelada

-Hemos intentado que este maldito niño se duerma desde antes que Alice comenzara a arreglarte- Afirmo Rosalie con voz algo desesperada- Te vez linda, por cierto.

-¿Y de donde salió el niño?- inquirí en voz baja.

-No lo sabemos- Me respondió Esme.

-Tamara lo encontró en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba llorando- Completó Bella.

-¿Y se lo van a quedar?- Pregunte

-No lo sé- Contesto Tamara, mientras acunaba al niño con sus brazos- Creo que le preguntare a Cole antes de buscar un buen nombre para él.

Los ojos de las demás presentes se abrieron como platos, creo que ellas lo que menos necesitaban era un niño humano en la familia.

Después de aproximadamente 2 segundos Cole, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle cruzaron la puerta que daba acceso al estacionamiento. Todos se quedaron impactados a ver a la neófita tan cerca de un indefenso niño humano sin ninguna complicación. El pequeño corazón del niño latía de forma tan pareja con la melodía de mi grupo favorito, que era muy fácil de encariñarse con ese pequeño.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso?- Cuestiono Cole con una octava menos que la voz anterior que yo había identificado de él.

Antes de que Tamara pudiera explicar todo de ese niño 2 sombras se vieron desde la puerta, eran Edward y Alice. Las miradas de ambos se fijaron en mí, Alice me veía con una mirada algo perturbadora para alguien tan pequeña y adorable como ella; pero la mirada de Edward era más penetrante, mostraba preocupación y miedo a la vez.

-Ven un momento, Tabitha- Ordeno Alice estando al lado de mi abuelo, bajo el marco de la puerta de cristal.

Camine algo extrañada hasta aquel punto de reunión.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo, querida- Dijo Edward con una voz firme, pero algo alterada.

Yo asentí y fuimos a caminar al bosque. Lástima, quería ver que diría Cole del niño.

-Con que quieres saber de los Volturi- Agrego mi abuelo mientras caminábamos tranquilamente con dirección al norte.

-Sí, últimamente se me ha creado una curiosidad acerca de ese tema.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Todo lo que sea posible.

-Los Volturi son un clan de vampiros italianos, tal vez lo más cercano a la realeza en el mundo de los inmortales. Ellos siempre vigilan a los demás clanes para verificar el cumplimiento de las leyes, si no son castigados. A excepción de que esos vampiros tengan un don interesante y poderoso, en este caso el líder, Aro, convence en reclutar a ese miembro dándole el discurso que le perdonara aquel error.

Me llegaron más dudas a mi cabeza en cuanto a lo poco que Alec me había contado.

-¿Y ellos también pueden proteger a un vampiro de algún peligro, o algo parecido?

-No se ha dado el caso, pero supongo que lo harían.

-¿Y quiénes forman el clan?- Pregunte para enterarme un poco más de la historia de mi amiga y mi… ¿amigo?

-Tienen tres líderes: Aro, este puede leer mentes mediante el contacto, Cayo, el vampiro mas sádico que algún día puedas encontrar, y Marco, que tiene el don de poder identificar las relaciones entre personas. Estos tienen una guardia, llena de los vampiros más peligrosos y poderosos del mundo, los dos miembros más importantes son Alec y Jane –justo la parte que yo quería escuchar- El chico puede paralizar los sentidos de sus víctimas y su gemela crea ilusiones de dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar eso, no esperaba que ellos pudieran ser tan poderosos. Yo pensé que hacían algo común o tal vez no tenían ningún don, no me imaginaba que fueran los miembros más poderosos de la guardia Volturi.

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres saber de ellos?- Me pregunto Edward.

-Amm…

Desgraciadamente no me había dado cuenta que mientras Edward me contaba la historia del clan de Alec, mi escudo se había desactivado. Sentí un flashazo en mi mente, desgraciadamente, el poder de mi abuelo.

-¡¿Te enamoraste de Alec?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**¿¡Te gusta mi hermana, verdad! (Narrado por Alec Volturi) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: Monsters – Matchbook Romance]**

Desperté y me di cuenta que ya era hora de irme preparando para ir a la escuela. Jane estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, así que rápidamente grabé en un disco la canción para Tabitha y salí para ver a mi hermana.

-¿Lista para irte hermana?- le pregunte.

Ella no me contesto y siguió pasando los canales televisivos con el control remoto de su mano izquierda.

-¿Jane?

Seguía en un silencio absoluto, supuse que seguía molesta por haberle gritado…

Decidí seguir mi camino hacia la puerta sin esperar ninguna respuesta hasta que Jane apago la televisión, se levanto y dejo caer el control remoto dejando que se rompiera en miles de piezas

-Hermoso, honesto, perfecto y protector- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza una vez hacia la derecha.

-¿¡Qué?

-Eso es lo que es Jeffrey, por si tanto te preguntabas- Repitió el movimiento de su cabeza mientras agarraba su pequeña bolsa con su carpeta y avanzaba en mi dirección.

Mi mente hizo sinapsis y me di cuenta que no era yo el único que no pudo haber completado esta misión… Jane se había enamorado de Tyler.

Contuve el impulso de gritar nuevamente, no quería herir más susceptibilidades…

-¿Te enamoraste de Tyler?- Le pregunte clavando la mirada en el suelo pero sosteniendo a Jane por su hombro.

Sentí como dio un pequeño suspiro. Levante mis ojos para observarla y ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios rosas.

-Creo que si…

Le devolví la sonrisa y la estreche en mis brazos.

En el camino a la escuela ella me conto que paso con Tyler: lo encontró en el bosque, hablaron y se dio una conexión instantánea. Los encontró un profesor y los mando a la sala de castigo. Se quedaron de ver en el bosque y ella lo observo entrenar sus transformaciones lobunas desde lejos para que nadie la percibiera.

Yo le conté un poco de lo que paso conmigo y Adabella en el día anterior, al parecer a ella no le molestaba que yo estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga, y pues creo que a mí no me molestaba que ella estuviera enamorada de mi mejor amigo, siendo honestos, mi único amigo.

Ya al llegar a la escuela y bajar del carro sentí una ligera brisa en el día nublado. Mi hermana se colgó su bolsa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue caminando al instituto.

Cerré la puerta del auto y me di media vuelta para emprender este corto trayecto y fue entonces donde vi la única luz de mi apagado día…

Venía con un vestido morado y extremadamente muy arreglada. Se veía bien debo admitirlo, pero prefería la Tabitha del día anterior. Soltó a su hermano de la cintura y se bajo de la moto.

Estaba extremadamente lejos de mí como para que haya notado que la observaba, pero supuse que por su poder lo noto perfectamente. Se despidió de su hermano y fue siguiendo los mismos pasos en los que Jane entro.

Mi amigo vio como su hermana entraba a la escuela. Al entrar Tabitha, Tyler giro su cabeza y me vio.

-¿¡Te gusta mi hermana, verdad!- Me preguntó telepáticamente con un tono sobreprotector mientras me veía desde lejos con el sentimiento de custodia hacia su hermana.

-Pues…- Pensé mientras me acercaba hacia él con un gesto de arrepentimiento.

Al llegar con Tyler, él dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado de ese día y soltó un suspiro para adaptarse a la respuesta que le quise dar a entender.

-Mi hermana…- Dijo en voz alta y dirigiendo su mirada fuera de mis ojos –Bueno, te prefiero a ti de cuñado que al cretino de Chace- Finalizo mientras su frio vistazo al fin hizo contacto con mis ojos.

Ya había olvidado al tipo ese. Creo que el tenia la misma opinión mía acerca de Chace. Solamente que supongo él lo despreciaba más por querer a su hermanita.

-¡Qué bien que reacciones así! Pensé que me hubieras matado si te enterabas- Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilo, no te creas que me agrada la idea de que te guste mi hermana, pero creo que a mí no me hubiera gustado la idea de que me asesinaras cuando te dijera que me gusta Jane.

Psicología invertida de lo que dije de Chace. ¿Enserio Tyler sentía algo por Jane o lo hacía para hacerme sentir lo que el sintió al enterarse de mi amor hacia Tabitha? Sentí una mescla de ira, protección, alegría y confusión, pero creo que debía reaccionar como él.

-Sí, creo que a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero me alegra saber que no soy el único que rompió las reglas de amistad.

De pronto sonó el timbre, era hora de ir a nuestra primera clase, que misteriosamente era artes. Era momento de cantarle aquella canción a Tabitha.

**Una historia parecida (Narrado por Tabitha Black) [CANCION RECOMENDADA: Rise Today: Alter Bridge]**

Aunque negara la pregunta de mi abuelo el ya sabía la verdad, supuse que vio todo lo que paso con Alec. Hice una de mis muecas para afirmar y avergonzarse al mismo tiempo, la misma que use con Tyler cuando me pregunto del chico que me había ido a dejar. Edward suspiro y relajo su mente.

-¿El resto de la familia sabe de esto?- Me interrogo sin dar su opinión de lo que acababa de enterarse.

-No, y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada de esto a nadie- Conteste y suplique.

Edward sonrió y me vio a los ojos.

-Confía en mí, nadie lo sabrá- De pronto en su mente pasaron imágenes de cuando el resto de la familia decía que su relación con Bella no fuera lo más conveniente para la aquella entonces humana.

Devolví la sonrisa y supuse que él apoyaba mis sentimientos hacia el chico Volturi por que no sería la primera de la familia en enamorarse de la persona "incorrecta".

-¿Entonces la historia con mi abuela fue parecida a lo que me está pasando con Alec?

-No es lo mismo… Pero es parecido- Dijo con su voz entrecortada enmarcada con el sonido de hojas secas que pisábamos en el suelo.

Solté una pequeña risa y entonces conecto sus pensamientos con los míos –nunca supe como lo lográbamos hacer, pero solo funcionaba con Edward y Tyler. Supongo ha de ser algo de lectores de mentes. Me explico las razones por las cuales todos desaprobarían a Alec y me agrego todo el revuelo lo que había causado el nacimiento de mi madre y lo que ocasiono esto con los Volturi. Hasta cierto punto tenía razón mi abuelo: Carlisle y Esme se sorprenderían y a pesar de sus diferencias con Aro, Cayo y Marco apoyarían mi decisión –aunque no fuera la más correcta- pero el resto de la familia, tanto Cullen como Quileute, estarían en completo desacuerdo con esto, a excepción de Cole y Tamara.

De pronto interrumpí a Edward y me pregunte qué pasaría si Jake supiera de esto. Mesclamos nuestras hipótesis y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que si la única hija de un licántropo se enamora de un vampiro que en un pasado intento matar al objeto de su imprimación, el único resultado sería la muerte del vampiro.

Cuando acabo ese horroroso pensamiento detuve la conexión y di un paso atrás lo mas rápido posible.

-Prométeme que no le comentaras nada de esto a nadie de la familia- Suplique a Edward

El suspiro y fijo su mirada en el suelo.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo sin estar completamente convencido en lo que estaba involucrándose

Mi alma se destenso un poco ya que mi abuelo nunca rompía una promesa.

Caminamos hacia la casa el tiempo que sobraba. Llegamos cuando los débiles rayos del sol comenzaban a salir de su escondite. Vi que en el patio trasero estaba el niño humano jugando con Seth y Leah mientras Cole lo observaba. Para mí no era sorpresa ver a Leah comportándose bien con la familia, pues desde el nacimiento de Tyler y mío paso más tiempo en la casa y pues si no ahora se llevaba bien con los vampiros mínimo ya los toleraba.

-¡Hola!- le dije a Cole mientras él seguía viendo al pequeño.

-Hola…- Respondió no muy animado

-¿Así que se quedaran con el bebé?- Interrogue

-Pues Tamara lo quiere, y yo la apoyare en lo que decida- Respondió en lo que pensó "Aunque no me agrade la idea".

Cole se levanto y fue con el niño. Ya me adelante a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas para la escuela y agarre mi celular para llamarle a mi amiga Jane. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Tyler, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, el olor de Jane estaba algo disperso en el pasillo que había de diferencia entre mi cuarto y el de mi hermano. Al llegar a su puerta el aroma se hizo más fuerte pero omití eso y espere a que saliera Tyler.


End file.
